My, Your Partner
by ssnowish
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP ! Apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae yang melihat Sungmin dibawa orang asing di depan matanya sendiri ? Dan apakah segala macam kekacauan di Dorm Super Junior akan selesai ? READ. RnR is really appreciated :  . BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Stella here

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di cerita aku sebelumnya, aku bales di sini yaaa. Semoga kalian semua baca fic ku yang ini :*

**Minnie Chagiy4 **

Toss ! Sama-sama KyuMin shipper nih :D mari kita sebarkan Kyumin dimana-mana !

**Sapphire Pearls **

Makasih dongsaeng-ah ~

"Dongsaeng" ? - ya anda benar ! Anda lebih muda sekali dari saya , hahaha . Perkenalkan saya yeojya manis nan cantik berumur 18 tahun

hihi

**Arisa Adachi**

Iya chingu, ini KyuMin lagi kok :) Ada Eunhae dan lainnya jugaaaa \:D/

**LittleLiappe**

Thanks so much chinguuu :) Ini kyu lagi dirawat aku kooook (?)

**RizmaHuka-huka **

Kyu kan aslinya memang manja ,hahaha~ Iya ini udah ada cerita baru loh chingu ...ada EunHae nya jugaa

**af13knight **

Kyu memang manjaa :3 bener banget yang paling parah memang sama minnie XD

thanks chingu !

**C0coNdvl78 **

jyahaha chingu maknae juga kah dikeluarga ? Kyu jangan ditiru tuh, terlalu manjaa *padahal yang bikin cerita ya author sendiri*

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura**

Makasih banyaaak ! :D iya dong Minnie itu terlalu baik xD

Yap ! Sudah semua reviewnyaaa . Makasih banyak, review kalian sangat berarti .

Yang fic ini tolong di review lagi yaa :)

* * *

><p><strong>Title : My, Your Partner<strong>

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast : SUPER JUNIOR**

**Pairing : KangTeuk, KyuMin, Eunhae, KibumX(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family ,Humor**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY FIC . ALL GOES TO SMENT (dan Tuham YME pastinya)**

**Warning : Belum ada di chapter ini :D semua masih aman terkendali**

* * *

><p>BRAK !<p>

Seseorang membanting pintu sangat keras .

"Hyung!"

Namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu tidak menggubris orang yang memanggilnya . Ia berjalan keluar .

"Kangin-hyung , ada apa ?" , seorang namja dari arah ruang tengah mendekat ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu

Kangin hanya menggeleng . Wajahnya pucat . "Aku pergi menyusul hyung dulu ya Hae" . Kangin pergi membuka pintu , menyusul seseorang

Donghae hanya mengangguk . Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi . Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tengah .

Di luar

"Hyung, tunggu aku !", Kangin berlari mengejar hyung-nya . Siapa lagi kalau bukan si leader Super Junior.

Leeteuk hanya menoleh sebentar lalu berjalan lagi seakan mengacuhkan .

"Hyung ! tunggu ! Kau ini kenapa hyung ?", Kangin ngos-ngos an sekarang . Baiklah lain kali dia berpikir ada bagusnya jogging di pagi hari .

Leeteuk menatapnya tajam . "Pikirkan saja apa salahmu"

Kangin menghela nafas . "Ayolah hyung, aku pikir tidak ada yang salah denganku . Kenapa kau begini ? Apa kau lagi 'dapet' ya ?" , Kangin memegang pergelangan tangan Leeteuk , menahannya agar tidak pergi

"Yah! Kim Young woon ! Aku ini tidak sedang dapet atau apalah itu ! Dan satu lagi , jangan menyuruhku menceritakan apa salahmu" , Leeteuk berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Kangin . Tapi apa daya, Kangin kan lebih kuat dari dia.

"Loh apa salahnya jika hyung memberitahu apa kesalahanku yang membuatmu marah ?"

_'Ya karena Gengsi tau !'_ , gerutuk Leeteuk dalam hati . "Sudah, aku mau pergi saja" . Leeteuk menggembungkan pipinya , sok aegyo gitu , tandanya bete

"Hyuuung~ ! ", Kangin berlari lagi mengejar leeteuk

Leeteuk sesekali menoleh , mengecek apa Kangin masih mengejarnya atau tidak . Satu, ya dia masih mengejar, leeteuk mempercepat jalannya . Dua, yak dia masih mengejar . Tiga , Kangin masih mengejar leeteuk . Empat , Kangin mempercepat jalannya. Lima, walaupun sudah agak menjauh tapi kangin masih membuntuti leeteuk .

'Ya sudahlah , nggak baik juga aku pergi dari dorm gini aja . Balik aja deh' , pikir leeteuk . Saat dia membalikkan badannya , JENG JENG JENG !

Wuuusss~ *suara angin semilir

KANGIN HILANG !

Mata leeteuk membulat 100 persen . Tangannya mengepal , wajahnya kembang-kempis (?) , telinganya memerah . 'Anak itu… anak itu pergi nggak mengejarku lagi ?'

"HOOOOIIIII KIM YOUNGWOON !", Teriak leeteuk sambil berlari-lari di jalan pulang . "KIM YOUNGWOON KANGIN RACCOON KELUAR KAU!" , Leeteuk menemukan seseorang di depannya sekitar 10 meter , berjalan lunglai mengenakan t-shirt biru .

BLETAK!

"Aww!", Kangin meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi kelempar kaleng kosong . Dia menoleh mencari orang yang melemparinya . Sampai dia menengok ke belakangnya . "H-hyung?"

"Yah ! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal ! Beraninya kau pergi begitu saja tidak mengejarku lagi ? Kalau aku dijalan di"apa-apa"in preman pasar bagaimana ? Apa kau mau aku diculik sama sindikat bersenjata?", Leeteuk menyerocos tiada hentinya .

"Bukan gitu hyung …", Kangin melembutkan nada bicaranya . "Ya tadi aku pikir hyung memang lagi butuh sendiri , jadi menurutku aku akan mengganggumu jika ku ikuti terus . Hyung kan juga punya hak untuk sendiri.."

Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya . Nafasnya terlihat memburu . "Kau ini ya ….aiiissh!" , Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi . "Kau selalu seperti itu ! Masalah kamar kemarin pun kau bersikap seperti itu !"

"Masalah kamar ?" , Kangin sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan leeteuk

"Waktu itu aku berpindah teman sekamar dengan Donghae , tapi aku ajak kau untuk bertukar dengan donghae dan kau TIDAK MAU . Kau malah bilang _'Aku tidak ingin hyung menyuruh donghae pindah kamar hanya karna aku , dan hyung juga punya hak untuk memilih, jadi aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk sekamar denganku'_ . Hah! Apaan itu ! apa kau tahu aku itu memang mau kamu sekamar denganku . Aku inginnya kau bilang _'Hyung harus sekamar denganku ! Tidak boleh dengan orang lain'_ . Aku ingin kau itu selalu melarangku ,itu pertanda kau sayang padaku. " , mata leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca

"Ya ampun hyung . Jadi cuma karena itu kau tadi marah sekali padaku ?", tatap kangin dengan pandangan tidak-percaya .

"Yah! Youngwoon! CUMA ? Kau bilang itu CUMA?" , Leeteuk melempar kaleng bekas lagi ke arah Kangin . "Baiklah aku pulang sendiri !"

Kangin mengusap-usap lengannya yang tadi dilempar kaleng sama si leader .

"H-hyung tunggu!"

Leeteuk berjalan cepat ke arah dorm.

* * *

><p>Di Dorm . Ruang Tengah .<p>

Donghae, Eunhyuk , Kyuhyun, Sungmin , dan Kibum lagi nonton TV dengan damainya .

"Tadi kayaknya ada Kangin-hyung sama Leeteuk-hyung. Sekarang mereka lagi kemana ya?" , tanya eunhyuk tiba-tiba

"Tadi sih mereka keluar . Kangin-hyung terlihat keburu-buru gitu", jawab donghae sambil mengambil popcorn dari microwave .

Semua hanya ber"Oooh" ria.

**BRAK !**

Kayaknya Dorm Super Junior ini lama-lama pintunya rusak deh dibanting-banting terus .

Semua kaget , langsung melihat ke arah pintu . Sudah terlihat Sang leader berdiri di depan pintu , rambut acak-acakan, nafas ngos-ngosan , mata berkaca-kaca .

Hanya Sungmin yang berani membuka suara . "Hyung, kenapa?"

Leeteuk tidak menjawab . Dia melesat ke ruang tengah . Semua dongsaengnya mengikuti *aura leader .

"Kalian ,Kalian, Kalian , Kalian !" , Leeteuk menunjuk satu satu Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Donghae-Eunhyuk . "Mulai sekarang diberlakukan bertukar pasangan!"

Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk tadi melotot kaget . "APAAA?" , teriak mereka serentak. "Apa maksudnya hyung ?" , "Hyung apa-apaan ini ?, "Hyung kau sadar kan?" , tanya mereka bertubi-tubi

"Sudah jangan bantah perintahku ! Pokoknya kalian harus bertukar !", ucap leeteuk sambil menarik Sungmin dan eunhyuk untuk bertukar .

"A-", Kyuhyun tidak rela Sungmin-hyung nya berpindah tempat tidak di sebelahnya lagi. Donghae sempat menahan eunhyuk tapi akhirnya dilepas setelah melihat tatapan iblis dari si leader .

_Posisi : Kyuhyun-Eunhyuk . Donghae-Sungmin_

"Nah bagus seperti ini!", Leeteuk masih bertampang kesal walaupun nada bicaranya seperti puas .

Mereka berempat cuma bisa sweatdropped . Tampang mereka sekarang tidak kalah betenya .

"Eeteuk-hyung!" , Kangin baru saja sampai di dorm , langsung mencari leeteuk .

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Kangin, karena masih gengsi dan kesal jadi dia diamkan saja .

Tiba-tiba mata Leeteuk menuju seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri diam dan dia hampir tidak sadar namja itu ada disana . Orang yang dipandangnya cuma melihat dengan pandangan getir.

"Kibum-ah!"

"E-e iya hyung?"

Leeteuk menarik lengan Kibum . "Kau- bertukar pasangan denganku! Mulai sekarang kita pasangan !"

"EEEH?" , Kibum kaget sekaget-kagetnya . _'Sial, aku kena juga'_

"Ayo sekarang kita jalan-jalan dulu!", Leeteuk menyeret Kibum ke luar dorm (lagi)

Kangin hanya melongo .

Kyu-Hyuk-Hae-Min hanya bisa menghela nafas panjaaaang~

_'Pasti dia lagi DAPET'_

_..._

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Mianhaeeeeee , chapter pertama pendek yaaa ?<p>

Soalnya ini memang baru perkenalan ceritanya

Hehe~ aku juga baru sadar disini Kangin kebanyakan kebagian dialog cuma "hyuuung~" doang .kekeke

Kalo ada saran dan ide cerita gimana ,review aja .

Yang pasti fic ini nanti berfokus pada KyuMin dan EunHae , cuma chapter 1 ini memang masih menonjol KangTeuk

**PLEASE REVIEW** yaaa biar aku bisa tau kalian suka apa enggak

**GOMAWOYOOOO! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaaaaa !**


	2. Chapter 2

Haiiiii!

Karena banyak permintaan untuk saya meng-update fic ini secara kilat cepat aktual dan terpercaya

Maka saya pun mengupdatenya dengan sesegera mungkin , mumpung sekarang hari minggu juga :)

Oh iya, buat para dongsaeng-ku yang lagi pada mau UAN . Semangat yaaa~ berjuang berjuang kalian pasti LULUS!

~~ Yup, langsung lanjut aja ya ceritanya . Makasih yang udah pada review , nanti balesannya ada di bawah ;)

Yang pada penasaran gimana jadinya tukeran pasangannya, silahkan di baca . Tapi bertahap dulu ya pairing nya . Nanti lama-lama kebagian semua kok hehe~

* * *

><p><strong> Title : My, Your Partner<strong>

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast : Leeteuk , Kangin, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Kyuhyun**

**Pairing : Yang di chapter ini HaeMin, KyuHyuk, YeWook sama TeukBum **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE. Don't Like Don't READ**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY FIC, ALL GOES TO SMENT (dan Tuhan YME pastinya)**

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

><p>Malam hari yang tenang .<p>

Angin malam semilir , bulan purnama sudah menampakkan wajahnya

Sepasang namja ini sedang duduk terdiam . Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang .  
>"Hae…"<p>

"Ng..", namja yang dipanggil Hae itu hanya menggumam

"Hae…apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita setelah ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyukkie , aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu.."

Hyukkie menatap donghae dengan tatapan berbinar-binar ." A-aku juga hae tidak akan mau berpisah denganmu…kenapa..kenapa.. harus ada malaikat jahat yang memisahkan kita " , air matanya menetes . Donghae menggenggam tangan eunhyuk erat . Dia tidak ingin menangis sekarang, paling tidak bukan didepan hyukkie sekarang ini , dia ingin terlihat tegar didepan pasangannya itu

"HALOOO! SUDAH CUKUP DRAMANYA ! TIDAK USAH LEBAY ! AYO SEKARANG LEE HYUKJAE HARUS PINDAH KAMAR .Oh iya , dan Hyukjae, siapa tadi yang kau sebut Malaikat Jahat ?"

-ZIIIIING-

Ya begitulah , apa kalian masih ingat sang Leader Super Junior yang lagi masa-masa PMS nya ?

Sekarang ia sedang menyosor masuk kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk . Menyeret Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari kamar .

"Hyung!", Donghae menahan tangan eunhyuk . "Jangan hyung!"

"Hyung ? Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kita hyung ? Apa salah kita hyung?", Eunhyuk mewek mewek lebay layaknya sinetron

"Sudah, jangan menambah kesan drama disini", ucap leeteuk sekenanya sambil masih menarik eunhyuk keluar kamar . *Author : Tapi genrenya memang drama atuh kang eeteuk! *eeteuk :oh iya ya?

Setelah eunhyuk berhasil keluar kamar , Leeteuk mendorong Sungmin masuk kamar donghae . "Mulai sekarang kita bertukar-tukar kamar ! Aku tidak sekamar dengan Donghae lagi , dan Eunhyuk tidak boleh main ke kamar donghae lagi"

Sungmin dengan wajah aegyo sedihnya menatap innocent hyung nya itu .

"Sungmin-ah , kau mulai sekarang sekamar dengan Donghae . Dan Kyuhyun akan bersama Eunhyuk . Baiklah semuanya kita istirahat ! Selamat menikmati malam kalian !" , si Leader itu balik badan dan membawa keluar Eunhyuk dengan segera, ia menutup pintu . BLAM

Tidak ada yang bisa melawan leader itu . Mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

Sungmin terdiam dan masih berdiri memeluk guling pink kesayangannya .

Wajahnya terlihat cemberut , lucu .

Donghae mulai membuka suasana . Ia tersenyum kecil .

"K-kenapa?", Sungmin kaget si donghae tiba-tiba senyam-senyum sendiri

"Bentuk hyung lucu"

"A-apa ? Lucu ?", Sungmin gelagapan dia melihat ke seluruh badannya , apa ada yang aneh, mungkin kerah piyamanya belum terlipat rapi atau ada bekas es krim di wajahnya , atau…

"Haha, tidak usah dipikirkan hyung. Duduk sini hyung…", Donghae mempersilahkan hyung nya yang manis itu duduk di sebelahnya

Sungmin mengangguk , masih memeluk guling kesayangannya yang berwarna_ pink bling bling_ bersinar-sinar .

"Ugh!"

"Kenapa hae?", tanya sungmin polos

"O-oh tidak apa-apa kok hyung", Donghae menyipitkan matanya supaya tidak terkena pancaran sinar pink yang sungguh mengganggu matanya itu . _'Sebenarnya aku pengen kamu lepas sarung guling itu hyung'_

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebentar . "Sudah malam , apa sebaiknya kita tidur ya . Masalah ini bisa dipikirkan esok hari"

Donghae mangangguk setuju . "Iya kau benar hyung. Aku akan tidur di kasur Teukie-hyung, dan kau tidur di kasurku saja hyung"

"A~ tidak usah aku kan tamu disini, lebih baik aku yg menempati kasur Teukie-hyung"

"Tidak perlu hyung , kasur Teukie-hyung selalu tidak rapi . Jadi lebih baik kau tidur di kasur ku saja ". Donghae memaksa Sungmin untuk duduk di kasurnya

Sungmin terdiam sebentar , lalu berpikir . "Ng..baiklah hae" , Ia dengan segera merebah di kasur . Lalu menarik selimut dan memeluk guling kesayangannya . "Terimakasih" , sungmin tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya

"Tidur nyenyak hyung", Donghae balas tersenyum lalu mematikan lampu

Ia juga menempatkan diri di ranjang nya Leeteuk . _'Uh, memang berantakan banget'_

Donghae memulai memejamkan matanya .

1 2 3 …

Donghae membuka matanya, mengerjap . '_Ayo donghae tidur!'_, ucap donghae dalam hati . Ia mencoba menutup matanya lagi, tapi ….

"Agh! Ada apa sih ini kok aku nggak bisa tidur …", Donghae membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, tapi baru sebentar sudah dibuka lagi . "_Oh gosh_, aku benar-benar nggak bisa tidur..", Kenapa ya, Donghae berpikir keras. Rasanya ada yang mengganggu dan membuatnya gelisah . Donghae membolak-balikkan badannya , mecari posisi PW untuk tidur . Tapi tidak bisa juga

Donghae mengucek-ucek matanya . Lalu dia sadar, apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur .

"Astaga….", donghae menepuk jidatnya sendiri .

Matanya tertuju pada benda yang sedang dipeluk namja aegyo itu . Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Guling_ Pink Bling Bling_ kesayangan Lee Sungmin

"Aiissh, pantas saja rasanya ada yang menganggu mataku"

Donghae berpikir keras , bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak dapat merasakan aura yang memancar dari guling keramat itu .

Satu-satunya cara… "Aku harus melepas sarung guling itu", donghae mengangguk mantap

Ia perlahan turun dari kasur , mengendap-endap supaya Sungmin tidak terbangun . Bisa-bisa dia nangis nangis kalo tau sarung gulingnya itu sudah nggak pink lagi .

Hap. Semakin mendekat ke kasur sungmin . Tanpa bersuara, menahan napas, donghae mencoba menarik guling itu dari tangan sungmin.

Tapi tiba-tiba sungmin membalikkan badannya .

_'Aduh. Sial'_

Donghae memutar lagi ,ke arah guling itu berada . Dan mencoba menyomotnya dari pelukan sungmin .

Srek . Sungmin bergerak sedikit .

DEG. _'Duh, aku kira dia bangun'_, Donghae menghela nafas lega . Dilihatnya lagi wajah sungmin. Sungguh innocent dan manis wajah hyung-nya ini saat tidur . Seperti anak perempuan saja.

"Kyu…"

Donghae kaget . Ternyata Sungmin mengigau dan menyebut nama Kyu .

_'Wah, Sungmin-hyung kangen Kyu nih'_, batin donghae .

_'Ini waktunya untuk mengambil gulingnya'_, sekali lagi Donghae mengangguk mantap.

Hop. Sudah hampir berhasil Donghae merebut guling sungmin . Tiba-tiba..

"Hae?"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya , Sambil bergidik dia menoleh ke asal suara. "Eh…hyung bangun, hehehe"

"Kau sedang apa hae ? Aku kira kau sudah tidur?", tanya Sungmin bingung

"E-eh aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa kok", jawab Hae sambil nyengar-nyengir kayak anak kecil . Dia tidak menyangka hyung nya akan bangung disaat misi nya belum berhasil

"Benar?", sungmin menatap Donghae sambil menunjukkan wajah aegyo-nya berharap Donghae menceritakan yang sebenarnya

"I-iya hyung! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok sama guling…m…u", OOPS ! Donghae spontan membungkam mulutnya . _'Aduh ! BODOH kau Donghae ! Bodoh !'_

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung . 'Guling ? Memang kenapa dengan gulingku?' , ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil mencermati setiap inchi dari guling kesayangannya itu.

"A-ah! Aku salah bicara tadi ! Maksudnya tadi aku mau mengambil buku cerita yang ada di samping kasurku ini hyung, hehe dan ternyata kau terbangun maaf ya maaf hyung~"

Sungmin tetap terdiam dan melihat guling pink nya dengan seksama, sesekali ia melihat ke arah Donghae lalu balik lagi ke gulingnya , dan begitu seterusnya

"Hyung … maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu.." , Donghae mengeluarkan jurus _Puppy Eyes_-nya .

"Hyung, jangan diam terus dong", Donghae merasa bersalah.

Tak berapa lama, Sungmin terlihat melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Donghae melongo dan kaget . "H-hyung?"

Sungmin perlahan mencopot sarung guling nya yang _Pink Bling Bling_ itu.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan ?", Donghae kaget dengan tindakan sungmin tersebut . Ia tidak habis pikir

"Nah, bagaimana , begini lebih bagus ?", Sungmin tersenyum manis

"Sungmin-hyung, kenapa kau copot itu ?"

"Bukannya begini lebih bagus ?"

"Tapi Hyung…"

"Maaf ya, aku baru ingat kalau Hae itu nggak suka pink.. "

"Hyung ini bicara apa , a-aku suka kok pink!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya . "Aduh aku ini sudah berapa tahun sih tinggal satu rumah denganmu Hae. Kalau cuma masalah warna saja aku tahu"

Donghae tidak menyangka Sungmin akan berkata seperti itu .

"Tapi itu tidak masalah kok , Hyung tidak perlu mencopot sarung guling kesayangan hyung itu", Donghae jadi makin merasa bersalah

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Donghae . "Kamu pikir aku ini umur berapa Hae ? Kamu pikir aku akan menangis dan merengek seperti anak kecil jika tidak tidur dengan barang kesayanganku ? Haha, ingat begini-begini aku ini hyung-mu loh . Aku sudah menjadi seorang pria . Masa' begitu saja aku sedih"

Dongahe tertegun . _'Oh iya ya benar, aku sampai lupa dia itu Hyung-ku'_ *padahal dari tadi kamu juga manggilnya hyung , babbo!

Mungkin memang banyak orang yang akan lupa, dengan wajahnya yang aegyo dan manis itu –Lee Sungmin- terlihat seperti maknae bagi mereka . Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah seorang namja yang dewasa . Buktinya, ngeladenin Kyu yang super jahil dan maniak game itu kuat-kuat aja .

"Nah, semua masalah sudah selesai kan . Ayo kita sekarang tidur Hae"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk . "Terimakasih ya, Sungmin-hyung"

Sungmin mengusap-usap lembut rambut Donghae . "Sama-sama"

Dan mereka menempati tempat masing-masing . Memejamkan mata .

Tidur dengan nyenyaaaaaak ~ Dan….. tanpa sadar ditengah tidur mereka...

"Kyu…."

"Hyukkie…."

0o0

Couple HaeMin berakhir dengan damai sentosa aman dan tertib , bagaimana dengan pasangan satunya ? Mari kita intip ...

CTAR! JDER ! DOR DOR DOR ! WHIIII ! SYUUUT ! DOR DOR !

"Yak ! Ayo lawan musuh ! Terus terus ! Ciaaaaat!"

Eunhyuk membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal, membungkam kepalanya dengan bantal tebal , dan semua yang tebal-tebal . Tapi tetap saja, suara-suara itu benar-benar menganggu .

BUG!

"Wadaw!", Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang kena lemparan bantal . "Hyung apaan sih! Sakit tau!"

"Berisik babbo! Bisa nggak sih kau berhenti main game nya ? Aku ini mau tidur !", Eunhyuk mendengus kesal

"Ya tidur aja kenapa...gitu aja kok repot"

"Gimana bisa tidur kalo kamu main game terus seperti itu ! Huff..biasanya jam segini kalo Donghae udah tidur nyenyak...", tiba-tiba eunhyuk udah inget donghae aja

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Eunhyuk . Lalu beralih ke layar game nya lagi . "Biasanya juga jam segini Minnie-hyung udah tidur... Tapi sebelum itu dia selalu membuatkanku coklat hangat dulu, makanya aku juga bisa tidur"

Eunhyuk terududuk di pinggir kasurnya . Kasur yang di dudukinya sekarang itu tempat Kyuhyun. Sama seperti Donghae , Kyu menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk tidur di kasurnya bukan di kasur Sungmin . Alasannya? Emm...tanyak aja sama kyu sendiri ,hehe *buak!

"Jadi kau ingin aku membuatkan coklat hangat ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk itu Kyu cuma meringis . Tandanya _'Boleh juga hyung'_

"Enggak ah, males banget bangun malem-malem cuma bikinin kamu coklat hangat"

BUAG!

"Wadaw!", kali ini ganti eunhyuk yang mengelus-elus wajahnya habis dilempar bantal sama Kyu

"Yaudah, memangnya aku juga mau minum coklat hangat bikinan Eunhyuk-hyung" , ujar Kyu kesal ,lalu meneruskan permainan game nya itu.

CIAAAT! DOR DOR DOR ! WIUWIWUWIU

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . _'Dasar maknae'_

Lalu ia beranjak dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur , Kyuhyun hanya melirik dari ekor matanya , pura-pura tidak peduli .

Selang berapa lama eunhyuk datang membawa coklat hangat di tangan kanannya dan susu strawberry di tangan satunya. "Nih", tawar Eunhyuk sambil bersandar di pintu

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya melirik eunhyuk, lalu kembali ke layar game , melirik lagi ke eunhyuk, dan akhirnya ia meringis . Senang . "Hehe, makasih hyung"

Eunhyuk duduk di bantal pink besar di lantai ,'_pasti punya Sungmin'_ , tebak Eunhyuk dalam hati . Kyuhyun akhirnya meninggalkan aktivitas game-nya, dan ikut bergabung duduk . Sekarang mereka yang biasanya berisik jadi terdiam . Sama-sama menikmati minuman favoritnya itu .

"Dasar anak kecil" ,eunhyuk memecah keheningan

"Apa? Siapa yang anak kecil?"

"Ya kau itu Kyu, baru bisa tidur kalo dibuatkan coklat hangat, anak kecil sekali", ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyeruput susu strawberry-nya .

"Enak saja! Aku bukan anak kecil tau ! Eunhyuk-hyung itu yang kayak anak kecil" , Kyu nggak terima dikatain anak kecil

"Mwooo? Darimananya anak kecil ?", yah, mulailah perdebatan nggak penting ini

"Itu, daritadi hyung ngomong terus tentang Donghae-hyung . Kangen ya? Nggak biasa ya nggak sama-sama Donghae-hyung?", Kyu tersenyum mengejek

"MWO? A-apaan kau ?, memangnya kau daritadi tidak membicarakan_ 'Minnie-hyung minnie-hyung sering membuatkanku coklat hangat'_ lah, bla bla bla" , eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya, dia tidak mau kalah

"E-eh ! enak aja aku nggak seperti itu tau ! Hyung jangan ngawur !"

"Aku nggak ngawur!"

"Dasar Hyung monyet !"

"Dasar maniak game !"

"..."

~Yak, dan pasangan KyuHyuk pun berakhir dengan damai sentosa abadi tentram dan tertib *BOHONG!*

0o0

Mari kita tinggalkan sebentar pasangan yang tertukar itu *kayak judul sinetron*

Sementara itu , pasangan Yesung- Wookie baru saja pulang dari nonton film bareng.

"Kami pulang !"

Yesung dan Wookie masuk ke ruang tengah sambil membawa bungkusan dari toko ramen . Tadinya mau buat oleh-oleh member yang belum tidur jam segini . Tapi pas di ruang tengah , yang terlihat cuma ada dua namja yang sedang menonton tv . Satunya terlihat tegang, yang satunya kelihatan cemberut kayak habis marah . Tapi namja yang cemberut itu merangkulkan lengannya ke namja yang terlihat tegang .

"Loh, Teukie-hyung ? Kibum? Kok cuma kalian yang ada disini?", Wookie bertanya-tanya dengan bingung .

Yesung mengiyakan pertanyaan ryeowook . "Iya, Memang Kangin-hyung ada dimana hyung?"

"Mana kutahu, dan bukan urusanku. Yang penting sekarang aku kan sama-sama Bummie chagi~ . Ya kan bummie?" , Leeteuk mencubit Kibum sambil tersenyum *evil *

"E-eh iya ha..ha…", ketawanya Kibum keliatan dipaksa banget .

Yesung dan Ryeowook cuma bisa saling memandang . Lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahunya . Mereka merasa pasti ada yang konslet sama Teuki-hyung .

Setelah itu mereka langsung ke arah ruang makan .

"Ya ampun, ternyata Kangin-hyung disini ! Lihat hyung, kami bawa ramen", Wookie menghampiri kangin yang lagi duduk di meja makan sambil tertunduk

"Woi Kangin, kamu kenapa?", tanya Yesung sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badan Kangin

Tapi Kangin tidak bergeming , dia seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu .

"Lagi apa sih hyung kok diem aja?", Wookie yang penasaran mencoba lebih mendekat ke arah Kangin . Kangin terlihat sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas kertas .

Wookie terkejut . Lalu mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk ikutan melihat . "Sini deh hyung sini.."

Yesung langsung menuruti ajakan Ryeowook karena dia juga penasaran.

Yesung yang terkaget spontan direbutnya kertas dari Kangin .

'_**Teukie-hyung lagi dapet. Teukie hyung pasti lagi dapet . Teukie hyung lagi dapet . Teukie hyung pasti lagi dapet. Teukie-hyung lagi dapet. Teukie hyung pasti lagi dapet . Teukie hyung lagi dapet . Teukie hyung pasti lagi dapet. Teukie-hyung lagi dapet. Teukie hyung pasti lagi dapet . Teukie hyung lagi dapet . Teukie hyung pasti lagi dapet.'**_

"OMO~ ! KIM YOUNGWOON TULISAN APA INI?", Yesung tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya

Kangin menunduk . "Kalau kalian tidak ingin dipisahkan, Lebih baik kalian pergi dari dorm ini segera..", Kangin berucap lirih

Ryeowook bergidik .."Ye-yesung hyung...Kangin-hyung lagi kesurupan ya?"

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Banzaaaaaiiii ! Gimana ? Masih pendek ya ceritanya ? Hiks maafkan saya , habis ini ide kan datang begitu saja dan pergi begitu saja jadi susah buat cerita yang panjang-panjang *maaf saya ngeles *<p>

Ini baru awal dari cerita gimana kehidupan dan kebiasaan mereka setelah tertukar , biar kalian punya gambaran setiap pasangan *sudah bisa di bayangkan kan?*

Maaf kalau ceritanya Geje begini , saya janji chapter depan lebih seru lagi m(_ _)m

READERS ! ada masalah gawat! Tolong ini masalah DANGEROUS bangeeet ! Ka..karena...a-author...mulai suka pas ngetik scene** HaeMin** !

Oh tidak ini masalah GAWAT ! Aku tidak boleh mengkhianati KyuMin ! Tidak-tidaaaaaak ! *Author gila

fiuuuuh...semoga saya masih kembali ke jalan yang benar . Atau...malah tidak ? *evil smirk*

hehe~

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, saya CINTA anda sangat ! *pelukciumdarijauh*

Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu , yang pasti Review dari kalian adalah semangat hidupku , hyahahaha *evil laugh*

Buat semuanya yang request KyuMin, EunHae , KangTeuk mohon sabar ya, habis ceritanya mereka kan ditukar-tukar . Tapi sedikit-sedikit masih ada kan di cerita tadi ? ;D

Terus buat YeWook, tuh udah ada hihi muncul sedikit , tapi mungkin chapter depan mereka juga terlibat lebih banyak .

Saya juga berencana memunculkan Siwon , mungkin abang Pastor bisa meluruskan semua masalah yang telah menyimpang di Dorm Super Junior ?

**PLEASE REVIEW yaaaaa**

**GOMAWOYOOOOO**


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong ! Stella here ~

Kali ini Stella udah update lagi , mumpung baru ada ide yang tiba-tiba muncul :)

Makasih buat yang udah review *ciummuah* . Kali ini akan saya balas, di bawah ya

Yap, mohon dibaca dulu ceritanya !

* * *

><p><strong>Title : My, Your Partner<strong>

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Casts : SUPER JUNIOR members**

**Pairing(s) : KyuMin, HaeHyuk , YeWook, TeukBum, SiBum(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama , Romance, Family, Humor (nggak yakin juga ada humornya)**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE. Don't like Don't Read ! Maaf buat typo(s) dan lain sebagainya **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY FIC . ALL GOES TO SMENT (dan Tuham YME pastinya)**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkirnya di lantai . Jam di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan setengah dua larut malam . Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sejenak . Ditatapnya hyung yang sekarang ada di depannya .<p>

"Hyung , coklatnya nggak enak"

Eunhyuk mendengar hal itu langsung menatap kyu dengan tatapan tajam setajam gergaji hutan .

"Kalau nggak enak kenapa habis tuh ? Nggak bersisa lagi", ujar eunhyuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gelas kosong . Nggak terima dia udah bikinin capek-capek eh dibilang nggak enak, emang maknae kurang ajar .

"Pokoknya nggak enak, paling enak itu bikinan Minnie-hyung" , Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk langsung berjalan dan ambruk di kasur Sungmin, memeluk bantal yang ada disitu .

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas , _'Ngajak ribut ni anak'_ . Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ,toh sudah malam , bisa-bisa Teukie-hyung ngelempar mereka pake granat kalo jam segini bikin ribut dorm .

"Hooaaahm", eunhyuk menguap dengan lebar , matanya sudah merah , sebenarnya daritadi jadwalnya tidur , tapi gara-gara si Kyuhyun itu jadi molor deh.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun malah nggak bisa tidur . Ia memikirkan sesuatu ,Ia merasa bersalah karena dengan seenaknya ngomong kayak gitu ke Eunhyuk-hyung, gimanapun kan tadi dia udah mbuatin coklat hangat itu .

"Eh hyung, sebenernya tadi coklatnya enak kok.."

"Hyung nggak marah kan?"

"Hyung ? tadi aku cuma bercanda"

"Hyung?"

"Hyung?"

Kesal karena tidak ada jawaban ,Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya , dan…

Eunhyuk dengan polosnya tertidur di lantai tempat mereka minum coklat dan susu strawberry tadi.

"Eeeeh, pantesan nggak ada suaranya , udah tidur toh"

Kyuhyun mendekati eunhyuk . "Kok tidur disini sih hyung ? Emang nggak dingin apa?" , bodohnya Kyuhyun nyerocos terus , udah tau hyung nya itu tidur.

"Yaudah deh kalo enak tidur disini aku juga ikutan"

Dengan sama-sama polosnya , Kyuhyun ikutan tidur di bawah , beralaskan bantal besar pink peninggalan Minnie .

"Good night"

0o0

Sinar pagi cerah masuk melalui celah-celah gorden dan jendela di Dorm Super Junior . Sepertinya pagi-pagi begini ada beberapa member yang sudah bangun , sebut saja Siwon , Kibum , Ryeowook , dan Sungmin yang sudah berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan .

Kibum membantu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas , Siwon mengiris dan memotong sayuran , Ryeowook mencuci beras , Sungmin membersihkan piring dan gelas .

"Hyung, ini sayuran lainnya ", Kibum meletakkan sayuran-sayuran di sebelah Siwon .

"Ah-terimakasih" , ucap Siwon sambil masih mengiris wortel

Sekarang mereka berdiri bersebelahan , tapi hanya terdiam . Mereka terdiam lama .

_Tok tok tok tok_ . Hanya terdengar suara irisan pisau .

Siwon/Kibum : "Emm…"

Siwon/Kibum : "Ah kau duluan saja"

Wajah Kibum memerah , daritadi mereka ngomong bebarengan terus. "Kau saja hyung..", ucap Kibum sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah ..ng..aku hanya ingin bertanya", Siwon seketika menghentikan kegiatannya mengiris-iris (?)

Kibum mendongak , siap menjawab pertanyaan dari hyung-nya itu .

"Kenapa kau tadi malam bisa tidur di tempat Teukie-hyung?"

DEG ! Secepat kilat Kibum menunduk kembali , tidak berani menatap Siwon.

"Ng…itu..karena Teukie-hyung bilang dia..ng..oh iya dia kesepian jadi minta ditemani", dengan gugup dan alasan yang umum sekali

"Loh memang Kangin-hyung kemana?"

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya , "Kangin-hyung…dia…pindah ke kamar Heechul-hyung sepertinya"

"Oooh", Siwon cuma manggut-manggut . Lalu melanjutkan kewajibannya untuk memotong bumbu dan sayuran yang dibutuhkan Ryeowook untuk memasak

Kibum melirik Siwon dari ekor matanya , cemas .

"Hyung…tidak marah?", tanya Kibum lirih

"Ha? Tidak …memangnya kenapa?", ujar Siwon datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

Kibum kembali menunduk , cemberut . "Oh ya sudah tidak apa-apa", ternyata anggapannya selama ini terlalu jauh .

"Sebenarnya iya sih.."

"Ha? Apa hyung?"

"Ah tidak..", Siwon mengalihkan pandangan

"…?", Kibum malah bingung tujuh keliling lingkaran

"DOR!"

"Wa!", Siwon dan Kibum kaget bebarengan

"Sungmin-hyung? Ngagetin aja !", Kibum mencak-mencak . Siwon mengelus dada . Sebenarnya mereka lega sih ada orang ketiga yang datang , daripada suasana kayak tadi , mending ada orang yang datang mencairkan suasana.

"Haha, habis kalian kok diem-dieman aja. Eh Siwon, mana wortel sama bawangnya?", Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mangkok kosong yang sekarang sedang dibawanya.

"Oh ini hyung", Siwon memberikan sayur dan bumbu itu dengan hati-hati kepada Sungmin.

"Yap, terimakasih", Sungmin membawa semangkok penuh wortel dan bawang ke tempat Ryeowook .

Ryeowook dengan sigapnya memasak, Sungmin cuma senyam-senyum aja mencium bau yang sedap dari masakan Ryeowook . Memang dongsaeng nya satu ini pintar sekali memasak.

Sungmin melirik jam , "Hmm..jam 7 pagi" ,gumamnya

Matanya tertuju pada namja yang baru saja jalan menuruni tangga . Bulir air masih tersisa di rambut-nya , wajah yang _fresh_ dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya .

"Hae!" , sapa Sungmin pada namja itu , bersyukur dia sudah bangun .

"Ah~ hyung..", Donghae menghampiri Sungmin . "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku tadi ?"

"Maaf, habis kau tidur sangat nyenyak, tidak enak membangunkanmu", Sungmin tersenyum

Donghae mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa hyung", ia ikutan tersenyum .

Sungmin mempersilakan Donghae duduk di kursi makan di sebelahnya . Ia memberi segelas air putih pada Donghae , "_Thanks_ hyung" , Donghae mengambil gelas berwarna hijau muda itu .

"Apakabarnya dua orang itu ya?" , Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja . Wajahnya sungguh imut seperti anak kecil yang mencemaskan mainan robotnya yang hilang .

Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya . Berpikir . "Apa perlu kita kesana hyung?"

0o0

Sibuknya suasana di dapur kontras sekali dengan suasana di kamar ini , ya , kamar ini .

"Nggh…..", eunhyuk menggeliat ke samping kanan dan kiri . Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya dingin . Mau tak mau ia harus membuka matanya . "Astaga…", segera ia terbangun "Aku tertidur di lantai sejak semalaman"

Eunhyuk merapihkan bajunya dan membereskan barang-barang disekitar-nya , "Berantakan sekali kamar ini , dasar…." , matanya terhenti saat melihat sang _evil_ maknae ternyata juga tertidur di lantai . "Yaah, ini lagi malah ikutan tidur disini" . Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun . "Woi bangun! Cho Kyuhyun bangun!"

Namja yang dibangunkan diam tak bergeming .

"Woi! Bangun woi !" , Eunhyuk malah makin tega menampar pipi maknae .

"Mmmh…nanti dulu minnie-hyung..aku masih ngantuk" , Kyuhyun berganti posisi membelakangi Eunhyuk

"Sekali lagi aku bangunkan dan kau tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan , aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di lantai ini . Oh iya dan aku bukan Sungmin-hyung , awas kalau kau berani memelukku atau memberiku _morning kiss_" , Eunhyuk nyerocos nggak jelas sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun masih juga menikmati tidurnya .

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas , menyerahlah dia . "Huf..ini anak memang susah dibangunin , tinggalin aja deh…"

GREP .

"Mmhh…minnie-hyung jangan pergi…."

Eunhyuk mendapati tangannya di tarik oleh Kyuhyun .

"W-woi! Kan sudah aku bilang aku bukan Sungmin-hyung!" , Eunhyuk menggocang-goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun lagi tapi Kyuhyun tetap memegang erat pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

PLETAK .

Eunhyuk menyentil dahi Kyuhyun dengan jarinya . "Bangun bangun woi maknae !"

"Wadaw!" , Kyuhyun tersentak bangun , kaget setengah mati , kok ya ada yang tiba-tiba menyakiti dahinya yang mulus itu ketika dia lagi tidur . "Aw aw sakit banget.." , Kyu mengelus-elus dahinya

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya , lalu tersenyum licik . "Haaa syukurlah kau sudah bangun"

"Hyung jahat banget sih, ini kepala pake disentil-sentil segala . Nanti kalau aku amnesia gimana" , Kyuhyun mengucek-ucek matanya . Rambut dan bajunya masih berantakan.

"Dasar , mana mungkin begitu saja kau bisa amnesia! Sudah cepat mandi sana, pasti mereka semua sudah menunggu kita di bawah" , Eunhyuk membereskan kaset-kaset video game Kyuhyun yang berceceran dilantai .

Kyuhyun men-_strecthing_-kan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri . "Aduduh...Pegelnya minta ampun , aku nggak nyangka tidur di lantai itu bisa membuat seluruh badanku sakit begini. Ini semua gara-gara hyung sih" , gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memijat-mijat punggung dan lehernya sendiri

"Eh ? Kenapa jadi nyalahin aku ? Dasar pabbo" , Eunhyuk tidak terima lagi-lagi dituduh begitu saja . Perasaan yang ikut-ikutan tidur juga Kyuhyun sendiri .

"Kalau hyung nggak tidur di lantai ,aku nggak bakal ikutan tidur disitu tau"

"Enak aja main tuduh-tuduh , kamu tuh yang sukanya ikut-ikutan", Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun

"Aw! Hyung awas ya kubalas jitak!"

"Eits tidak bisa! Tidak sopan kau menjitak kepala hyung-mu !"

"Kenapa tidak bisa ? Sekarang jamannya emansipasi wanita !"

"Apa hubungannya woi?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengejar Eunhyuk yang berlari menghindarinya . Ia berhasil menarik _hoodie_ jaketnya . "Awas ya kau hyung!"

"Eeee Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan akuuu!", Eunhyuk meronta-ronta , ia menutup matanya , takut dijitak sama Kyuhyun .

"Haha! Kena kau sekarang Eunhyuk-hyung!" , Kyuhyun tertawa setan

"A-ampuuun !" , Eunhyuk terpojok di sudut tembok . Kyuhyun bersiap menjitak kepalanya , dan ...

"Ka-kalian…sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun sontak melepas genggamannya pada hoodie Eunhyuk , dan menoleh ke arah suara .

Kyuhyun kenal sekali suara ini ..suara ini…suara yang manis ini…..

"MINNIE-HYUNG?"

Dua namja tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap heran pada duo kacau ini.

Melihat keadaan yang begini Donghae yang berdiri di samping Sungmin cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan si _evil_ dan si _monkey_ ini di pagi hari .

"Selamat pagi semuanya , ayo kebawah, sarapan sudah siap" , Donghae dan Sungmin tersenyum bebarengan . Tapi entah kenapa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun merasa senyum mereka itu …._mengerikan_.

"Ehehehe…." , Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk nyengar-nyengir nggak jelas .

0o0

Ruang makan , 13 member berkumpul dengan damai . Ya..tidak juga sih...

Kyuhyun mengetukkan sendok dan garpunya ke piring , Eunhyuk mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan , Donghae memutar-mutar ayam gorengnya , Sungmin mengaduk-aduk sopnya yang tidak dimakannya sedari tadi .

"Teukie-hyung sensi banget sih sama kita, perasaan Kangin-hyung yang salah kenapa jadi kita yang kena", Kyuhyun dengan polosnya mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya . Bulu kuduknya berdiri karena dia sadar ada dua namja sedang menatapnya tajam . Kangin dan Leeteuk .

Sekarang empat sejoli ini benar-benar duduk terpisah , bahkan posisi duduk di ruang makan pun diatur .

Donghae yang tadinya diam juga angkat bicara , "Kok cuma kita yang kena hyung ? Yesung-hyung sama Wookie kenapa enggak ?"

"Soalnya…."

_Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Donghae-Eunhyuk_ mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Soalnya waktu itu yang ada di dorm ya kalian berempat! Plus Kibum juga.."

_Gubrak !_

"Alesannya cuma itu hyung?", Eunhyuk makin nggak terima .

Sedangkan YeWook menghela nafas lega . Padahal tadinya mereka berdua sudah berencana beneran mau kabur beberapa hari supaya tidak ikut kena getahnya Teuki-hyung. Tapi untung Leeteuk tak berniat memisahkan mereka .

Leeteuk mengangguk , "Makanya sekarang aku kan sama Bummie chagi~, ya kan Bummie …" , Leeteuk towal-towel baju Kibum .

Siwon melirik ke arah Kibum yang memang entah kenapa, tumben , duduk di sebelah Leeteuk .

Ryeowook menyenggol Siwon dengan sikutnya . "Hei Hyung, kau tidak cemburu tuh?"

Siwon menaikkan alisnya , "Cemburu kenapa ?", sebenarnya dia tahu cemburu tentang apa.

"Sudahlah, bilang saja cemburu… Biarkan saja , Teukie-hyung pasti lagi dapet tuh, jadi aneh-aneh kelakuannya. Kalo udah nggak dapet sifatnya juga balik lagi kayak malaikat "

Siwon cuma mengangguk, tapi di pikirannya masih berkecamuk macam-macam hal.

Kangin meremas sendok dan garpunya , sedih sekali dia melihat Leeteuk masih marah . Tapi ia tidak dapat mengekspresikan emosinya dengan semena-mena disini .

Pelampiasannya? Kangin mengambil hapenya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan .

_Drrt Drrt_ . Handphone Yesung bergetar ,_ 'Siapa nih sms?' , _tanya Yesung dalam hati .

_**[Teuki-hyung dapet . Teuki - hyung lagi dapet . Teuki-hyung dapet . Teuki-hyung lagi dapet . Teuki-hyung dapet . Teuki-hyung pasti lagi dapet]**_

UHUK-OHOK-UHUK! Yesung tersedak hebat . _'KIM YOUNGWOON KAU GILA' _. Kangin pasti lagi benar-benar error .

"Hyung kenapa? Baik-baik saja?", Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung

"Ah iya..", Yesung tersenyum miris .

Ia langsung menekan tombol DELETE MESSAGE . _'Dasar orang gila, kenapa jadi gua yang kena'_

"Wookie..."

"Ya hyung?"

"Sepertinya kita harus membawa Kangin ke psikiater setelah sarapan ini" , bisik Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Ha?", Ryeowook kaget setengah mati

oooooooo

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang ternyata menjadi korban Kangin itu .

dan beralih lagi pada member lainnya yang masih galau

"Sampai kapan sih hyung ,kita harus begini ?", tanya Eunhyuk _desperate_ sambil menatap Leeteuk .

"Sampai ada satu orang yang minta maaf dan memberikan bukti bahwa dia sudah merubah sifat jeleknya", jawab Teukie dengan tegas .

_'Nggak masuk akal' . 'Ini dia sifat jelek hyung ' . 'Teukie-hyung kamu beneran lagi konslet ya' , ' Leader mengerikan..' , _pikiran para member melayang-layang di atas ruangan .

Dan pagi ini adalah acara makan terkacau yang pernah dialami Super Junior .

0o0

Pukul 12.30 , di Supermarket . Panasnya matahari tak lantas membuat dua namja ini melepas jaket dan topi mereka . Bukan untuk melindungi mereka dari sinar UV atau apalah itu , tapi untuk perlindungan diri dari para fans mereka yang brutal .

Karena sekarang ,Sungmin dan Donghae ditugaskan untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan para member di supermarket terdekat dari Dorm.

Biasanya tugas seperti ini dibagi tiap bulannya per dua orang . Dan biasanya lagi nih, Sungmin selalu sama Kyuhyun yang setiap ditugasi belanja malah minta ke Game Center . Dan kalau Donghae biasanya sama Eunhyuk yang selalu minta makan ramen porsi jumbo setelah berbelanja ,dan nggak jarang _snack_ & makanan yang dibeli malah dimakan si Monkey ini , tapi mirisnya dia nggak gemuk-gemuk .

Sembari Sungmin mengambil trolly , Donghae memilih-milih sikat gigi dan sabun .

"Yang ini, buat Kibum..yang ini kesukaannya Siwon , terus …", saking sibuknya Donghae sampai tidak sadar Sungmin daritadi berjalan di sebelahnya mendorong trolly . Tatapannya kosong .

"Hyung kenapa ? Murung gitu?" , tanya Donghae sambil memasukkan 3 sabun dan 4 sikat gigi kedalam trolly .

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku hanya memikirkan Kyu . Biasanya dia jam segini kalau bosan akan main game terus . Padahal aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu banyak main game, tidak baik untuk matanya" , mimik muka Sungmin terlihat seperti seorang _eomma_ yang sedang memikirkan anaknya.

Donghae cuma manggut-manggut , lalu ia mengeluarkan hape dari sakunya . Mengetik pesan

_**Donghae : [Hyuk, kalian sedang apa?]**_

Tak berapa lama Eunhyuk membalas

_**Eunhyuk : [Aku sedang membaca majalah bersama Siwon ,ada apa?]**_

_**Donghae : [Dimana Kyuhyun ? Dia sedang apa?]**_

_**Eunhyuk : [Sepertinya daritadi bermain game di atas , kenapa?]**_

_**Donghae : [Ada pesan dari Sungmin-hyung , buat dia berhenti main game . Ok?]**_

_**Eunhyuk : [Hmm, baiklah , karena Sungmin-hyung dan kau yang meminta...]**_

Donghae tersenyum senang .

**Donghae : [_Thanks_, chagi~]**

"SMS dari siapa Hae? ", Sungmin memandang aneh Donghae yang sedari tadi malah sms-an.

"Hyung tenang saja . Hyukkie yang akan mengurus tentang Kyuhyun", Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya . "Percaya saja padanya"

Sungmin tersenyum lega , "Benarkah ?" , terbaca kelegaan di mata sungmin . Ia sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan dongsaeng-nya itu .

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perburuan belanja , tetapi keadaan mereka terdiam lama .

Sungmin tiba-tiba mengelus tengkuknya , bulu kuduknya berdiri . Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir.

"Hyung kenapa ?"

"Ah tidak..hanya saja ..aku merasa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita ya?"

"Mm? apa kita ketahuan oleh fans?"

"Wah mungkin juga" , Sungmin masih merasa ada banyak orang yang mengkuti mereka.

"Sudah hyung tidak usah dipikirkan, mungkin mereka fans yang penasaran, asalkan kita tidak melepas jaket tebal kita ini , pasti mereka masih belum berani untuk mengejar kita"

Sungmin mengangguk . "Kata-katamu membuatku tenang Hae", Ia menepuk bahu Donghae .

"Sungguh jarang aku bisa pergi bersama Sungmin-hyung.." , Donghae membuka obrolan .

Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka menikmati waktu mereka untuk hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan seperti ini . Super Junior terlalu sibuk , jadi ini adalah hal menyenangkan bagi mereka .

Sungmin tersenyum "Kau benar Hae . Kita sudah lama tak pernah pergi bersama. Mungkin ada untungnya Teukie-hyung menyuruh kita berbelanja bersama hari ini"

"Ya, habis ini mau kemana hyung ? Apa kau mau mencoba ke _Pet Shop_ terbaru di dekat sini? Aku dengar ada ikan jenis terbaru yang mereka jual" , raut wajah Donghae berubah menjadi semangat

Sungmin tertawa kecil . "Kau bersemangat sekali Hae . Baiklah sehabis ini kita akan kesana. Mungkin disana ada kelinci juga ? Aku ingin kelinci putih dan hitam" ,Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan kelinci hewan kesukaannya .

Donghae mengangguk mantap . "Kudengar kelinci disana bulunya sangat indah . Kau pasti suka Hyung! " , mata Sungmin pun berbinar-binar mendengar informasi dari Donghae tersebut . Nggak ada salahnya kan memelihara kelinci ? Yang hitam pasti Kyu pun akan suka .

Waktu berjalan dan tidak terasa trolly mereka sudah dipenuhi barang-barang yang mereka ambil sekenanya .

"Omo~ apa kita terlalu banyak membeli semua ini Hae?", Sungmin mengaduk-aduk barang belanjaan mereka . "Apa perlu kita kurangi ?"

"Tidak usah hyung, lagipula kebanyakan barang titipan Hyukkie, dia akan merengek kalau tidak aku belikan" , Donghae tertawa kecil mengingat tadi Eunhyuk titip _susu strawberry instan_ dalam jumlah yang banyak .

"Haha dasar . Baiklah kalau begitu , aku akan tambahkan satu lagi, pisau di dapur kita sudah tidak tajam . Wookie pasti membutuhkan yang baru " , Sungmin mengambil pisau di rak atas .

"Nh…", Sungmin terlihat kesulitan mengambilnya , sambil berjinjit-jinjit dia berusaha meraihnya .

0o0

DOR DOR DOR! WUU WUUU!

Cho Kyuhyun ,lagi-lagi dengan pandangan datar bermain game favoritnya Starcraft . Siang ini sungguh bosan , tidak ada jadwal, Sungmin-hyung juga lagi pergi .

CTAR DOR DOR !

CLAP . Tiba-tiba di tengah permainan, layar game pun mati .

"Aduh, sial! Pakai mati segala" , Kyuhyun membanting stick game nya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal . "Kenapa ya ?" , Kyuhyun mencari-cari penyebab tv dan game nya mati .

"Oh, ternyata kabelnya copot" , Kyu melihat kabel dari video game nya kendor dan sudah tidak menancap pada tempatnya . "Dasar merepotkan saja , besok aku beli yang baru saja kalau begitu"

Kyu berniat untuk memegang kabel itu ,tapi . "ADUH!" , Ia mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya . Tersengat listrik _. 'Aduduh sial banget aku hari ini'_ , Kyu meniup-niup jarinya yang masih kesemutan .

Ia terdiam sejenak . _'Kok perasaanku jadi nggak enak gini sih , dasar kabel sialan'_

_0o0_

Supermarket.

Sungmin masih mencoba meraih-raih pisau yanga ada di rak atas . HOP!

Bukannya berhasil mengambil , tapi pisau-pisau di rak atas itu malah jatuh . "Aw!" , Sungmin meringis perih saat salah satu ujung pisau itu mengenai jari telunjuk .

"Hyung!", Donghae yang baru menyadari kecerobohan hyung-nya itu berlari panik . "Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" , Ia dengan sigap mengambil plester .

"Tidak apa-apa ,cuma tergores sedikit" , Sungmin nyengir

"Lain kali tunggu aku kalau mau mengambil barang di tempat tinggi sekali seperti itu", Donghae membalut luka di jari Sungmin dengan plester obat.

"Aku tidak sependek dan sekecil itu..", Sungmin cemberut dan memonyongkan bibirnya , lucu sekali seperti anak kecil.

"Haha, bukan begitu hyung. Nyatanya toh, kau jadi terluka seperti ini", Donghae tidak tega mengerjai hyung-nya yang satu ini .

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum "Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok, lain kali aku akan melaksanakan nasehatmu"

Mereka mulai berjalan-jalan kembali . Obrolan muncul dari mana saja , mulai dari hobi , kebiasaan , bahkan _performance-performance_ mereka saat _comeback_ kemarin juga mereka bahas di saat santai seperti ini.

"Lalu kau tau tidak hyung..saat di MuBank kemarin…heechul-hyung itu…", Donghae yang sedang asyik bercerita menyadari sesuatu ada yang hilang . Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri .

_'Loh, Sungmin hyung kemana kok hilang?'_ . Ia mulai khawatir , "Hyung dimana?" , Donghae membalikkan badannya .

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang berjas hitam besar sedang memegang pundak Sungmin . Sungmin berdiri membatu , Ia berkeringat dingin,wajahnya pucat .

"Hyung ?", Donghae yang akan menghampiri Sungmin ditahan oleh pria ber-jas hitam lainnya . Ternyata mereka tidak cuma satu .

Pikiran Donghae berkecamuk, _'Mereka ini siapa ?' _, _'Apa urusannya dengan kita?'_ , _'Kenapa mereka mengincar Sungmin-hyung?'_

Donghae mencari celah masuk untuk mendekat ke Sungmin. Tapi orang-orang ini benar-benar besar dan dapat menahannya dengan mudah .

'_Jangan-jangan, Sungmin-hyung merasa ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita daritadi itu..orang-orang ini ?'_

Tangan Donghae mengepal dan bergetar hebat ketika Ia melihat pria ber-jas hitam itu menyeret Sungmin-hyung pergi, namja aegyo itu memberontak .

"SUNGMIN-HYUNG !"

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>OMOOOO~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 . Ini saya ketik dengan kecepatan penuh , soalnya buru-buru mau ngerjain tugas (fanfic didahulukan daripada tugas, jangan ditiru ya adik-adik XD)<p>

Hm, kok rasa-rasa ..kayaknya ceritanya makin COMPLICATED ya .. hehe dinikmati aja ya readers ! habis nya emang ide yang ada di otak Stella sekarang beginilah adanya . .

Waktunya membalas review :D

**YuyaLoveSungmin**

Hehe iya Sungmin juga nggak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun kok :3 . Siwon udah muncul kok di chapter ini , tapi baru secuil adegan :D,tp udah keliatan kaaan ? Maaf chingu tapi kayaknya YeWook nggak terpisahkan deh :( *belumtauaja-masihadaKangin-yangbakalmerusuhi-hidupmereka* hahahaha (ketawa evil)

**Sapphire Pearls**

Waaaa mianhae chingu, kemaren memang pendek ya X( ? Sekarang gimana ? Udah lumayan kan ? Ntar kalo panjang banget ,langsung selesai dong ceritanya ? hehe. Waaaa mianhae lagi, aku tak bermaksud memisahkan appa amma chingu :'( , cuma mau main-main dikit XD *plak !

**ines**

Sip chingu, ini udah update ! :D

**Uyung-chan**

Sudah update lhoo :D

**Minnie Chagiy4**

Emang dua couple yang ditukar itu bertolak belakang banget ya XD . Ini udah update chingu , review lagi ya ?

**cHokLat**

Sip chingu ini udah update :)

**Yoon Han Sun**

Waw, KyuHyuk shipper ya ? Kalo gitu saya HaeMin saja XD *plak! Tidak boleh saya masih harus ke jalan yang lurus ! * . Ng..gimana ya.. Siwon mau nggak ya sama Kangin ? :P

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**

Thanks chingu ! :D Iya satunya pasangan damai satunya pasangan rusuh, suka yang mana chingu ? Ok ini udah update lhooo :D

**AM-NYM**

Maniak game dan Monyet ? Cocok nggak ? hehe ~ Iyak ini udah update kilat chingu ! Mohon review dan dukungan lagi ya :)

**RizmaHuka-huka**

Waaaa mendukung HaeMin juga ? Horeee *joget-joget . Kita beri mereka julukan apa ya ? Peaceful Couple ?

**diidactorlove**

Hahaha iya harusnya KyuHyuk contoh HaeMin ya yang damai sentosa XD . Thanks chingu! Dukung terus ya :)

**pumpkin yui**

Hehe , makasih XD Aku nggak ngira kalo lucu jadi nggak aku tulis genre Humor nya . Tapi yang di chapter ini lebih serius lho

**jongwoonieswife-sj**

Siiip emang kira-kira seperti itu sih yang aku rencanain . Gampang,pokoknya aku bikin fic ini makin rusuh dan aneh (?) . Boleh chingu, chapter2 depan ya YeWook nya bakal kubanyakin setelah masalah Empat sejoli ini selesai,keke~

**LittleLiappe**

Wa,suka scene HaeMin ya ? Aku juga suka *plak! Gimana ya...author belum ada rencana buat memisahkan YeWook :D

**zhoukyulalalala**

Thanks chinguuu ~ ini udah update lhooo... review lagi ya

**mellchaaa**

*bawa pom-pom* Go HaeMin Go HaeMin ! Uwaaa ada yang suka HaeMin lagi XD *seneng* . Waaa tapi Umin selalu uke bagiku :3 . Siip nanti saya baca ya fic nya chingu ;)

**yamaknae**

Makasiiih :) Iya Kangin, Teukie sama-sama konslet XD

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**

*tebar-tebar virus HaeMin* kekeke~ iya aku juga suka Teukie yang galak gitu, kesannya imut *cubitpipiteukie* *ditendang Kangin* . Gomawoyooo~

**Lee Sunmiina**

Nee~ Gimana yang kali ini ada KyuMin nya kan ? XD

**rHeitawoo**

YeWook tak terpisahkan kok chingu ~ , hehe tapi nggak tahu sih tergantung ide cerita authot :P

**Rhie chan Aoi sora**

Makasih koreksinya chingu .. Iya nih setelah diliat lagi ternyata masih ada kata-kata yang kelebihan kata atau yang nama belum pake huruf besar . Makasih banyak atas ketelitiannya . Stella bakal lebih hati-hati XD . Tapi mohon dimaklumi ya chingu ,hehe ~ #ngeles

**Arisa Adachi**

Anda benar ! Dan sudah diakui oleh semua member kalau Teuki-hyung lagi dapet

**cho gaeun**

Gyaaa ada yang ingin mempersatukan HaeMin \:D/ Satuin nggak ya ...hmmm? Hihi ati-ati dilempar PSP sama kyu loh . Siiip ini udah update :)

**cucupida**

Ini udah lanjut loh chingu :D

**Shiori and Shiroi**

Hehe waaah emang pasangan KyuHyuk itu bikin rusuh deh ya . Iya itu si Kangin lagi konslet jadi nulis nulis nggak penting XD Nah itu , gimana ya caranya biar Siwon bisa meluruskan pikiran Teukie ? Apa jangan-jangan malah dia ikutan rusuh kayak member lainnya ? Hehe ~ Review lagi ya chingu

**sparkyuminnie **

annyeong dongsaeng-ah ~, Stella imnida :) 18 tahun looooh ahaha . Masa' tega sih YeWook dipisahin ? hehe . Iya chingu , disini kan fic buatan saya , jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalau kebiasaan-kebiasaan para pemerannya sedikit dirubah :)

Okeee review lagi yaa XD gomawo

**Eyyes **

Okeee ini udah lanjut loooh :D

-O-O-O

Waaaa selesai juga bales review nya .Makasih Readers udah kasih review-nya, kalian baik banget :)

Jadi, kalo saya simpulkan . Pasangan HaeMin itu Peaceful couple , terus KyuHyuk itu Chaos Couple ? hehehe~ Readers pada lebih suka yang mana ?

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**GOMAWOYOOOO~**


	4. Chapter 4

Stella kembali ~

_Thankyou so much for you all_ yang udah review :)

Ayo baca fic ini dengan semangat !

* * *

><p><strong>Title : My, Your Partner (chapter 4)<strong>

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk , Kyuhyun , Leeteuk , Kangin, Yesung , Kibum, Siwon , OC**

**Pairing(s) : HaeMin , KyuHyuk , EunHae, KyuMin, SiBum**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Action**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE. Don't like Don't Read . Typo(s) . OOC **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY FIC (ALL GOES TO SMENT dan Tuhan YME pastinya)**

* * *

><p>"SUNGMIN-HYUNG!"<p>

Donghae mendorong pria berjas hitam didepannya . Pria itu terjengkal . Tapi salah satu temannya , mengikat tangan Donghae ke belakang .

"Sial! Lepaskan aku !" , Donghae memberontak , diinjaknya sepatu hitam tebal pria berjas itu . Pria itu berjingkat-jingkat . _'Rasain lo , gini-gini injakkan ku mantap'_

Di sudut mata Donghae , ia melihat Sungmin sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria berjas hitam yang terlihat paling kekar dan paling besar itu . _' Gimana bisa Sungmin-hyung sekecil itu bisa lepas dari pria gorilla itu' , _pikir Donghae sambil menarik nafas panjang , mencari-cari ide dalam otaknya .

Sungmin membalikkan badan ,melompat dan menendang wajah pria itu . BUAG! , Pria besar itu terpental dan mengelus-elus wajahnya yang kena tendangan

Donghae melotot dan menatap tidak percaya . _'Oh aku lupa , Sungmin-hyung kan ahli martial arts'_ . Ia tersenyum _'Kalau begini sih jadi kecil…'_

DUAG! . Donghae terperanjak , ada seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang . Sambil meringis kesakitan dia memegang tengkuknya yang kena pukul . _'Kalau begini caranya , ternyata harusnya aku yang dikhawatirkan'_ . Donghae hendak melawan tapi lagi-lagi pria itu mengikat tangannya dibelakang . '_Sial!'_

BUG! BUAG BUAG DUAG!

Empat pukulan telak diterima Donghae dua kali di wajah , perut , dan dadanya . Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya .

"D-donghae !" , Sungmin terkejut dengan perlaukan pria-pria itu . "Kurang ajar kalian!" , Sungmin berlari ke arah Donghae . Tetapi pria berjas hitam itu mencegahnya .

"Kau pilih diam atau kuhabisi temanmu ini?" , Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya ke wajah Donghae , siap untuk menghabisinya sekali lagi .

Sungmin terdiam seribu bahasa , wajahnya pucat , bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya . Apa yang harus dia lakukan ?

"Sungmin-hyung…aku..baik-baik saja..cepat lari.." , Donghae tertatih-tatih , ia memberi isyarat untuk pergi

Sungmin menggeleng , Ia menatap Donghae tajam . Bagaimanapun tidak mungkin ia membiarkan dongsaengnya itu dihajar lagi . Ia tidak akan sudi bagaimanapun caranya .

BUAG! Satu kali , telak menghantam perut Donghae , kesadaran Donghae mulai memudar .

"Kalian !" , Sungmin melempar kayu yang ada didekatnya , tepat mengenai kepala pria yang memukul Donghae . "Kalian berani sentuh dia sekali lagi ! Aku patahkan kaki kalian satu persatu!"

"Coba saja kalu bisa" , pria berjas hitam yang paling besar itu memegang dan menarik tangan Sungmin .

"Lepaskan!", Sungmin memberontak , tapi pria yang satu ini terlalu besar dan kuat .

Donghae menyipitkan matanya , ia mulai berkonsentrasi agak kesadarannya kembali . "Ngh…Sungmin-hyung…" , dengan darah mengalir dan memar-memar yang ada tubuhnya , Ia lagi-lagi mencoba melepaskan diri .

"Hae-ya!" , Sungmin tersenyum lega Donghae sudah kembali sadar . Pria gorilla itu memelintir kedua tangan Sungmin . "Argh!"

"Hyung!"

"Jangan bergerak dan turuti perintahku atau kuperintahkan anak buahku untuk menghajar temanmu lagi", sang pria berbisik pada Sungmin

Wajah Sungmin makin memucat , ia menggigit bibir bawahnya , matanya menunjukkan kesedihan . "Hae…"

Donghae hanya menatap khawatir pada hyung-nya itu . _'Sungmin-hyung..kumohon..jangan katakan itu..' _, ia sebenarnya ingin meneriakkan kata-kata dari mulutnya itu , tapi apa daya , ia sudah tidak punya tenaga .

"Hae..tolong katakan pada Kyu ..aku…", Sungmin menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh, dia benar-benar menahannya . Ia tak ingin dongsaengnya itu melihat dirinya yang cengeng dan mudah menangis . "Aku….akan baik-baik saja.."

_'Tidak hyung, kau akhirnya mengatakan hal itu . Aku tidak suka ini...'_

Di saat yang bersamaan si pria besar itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke Sungmin . Obat penenang . Sesaat Sungmin terlihat kesakitan , namun akhirnya ia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri . Si pria besar itu menahan tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi.

Donghae sontak membelalak dan meneriakkan nama hyung nya "SUNGMIN-HYUNG!"

BUG!

Satu pukulan terakhir , Dongahe terjerembap ke tanah . Darah di sudut bibirnya masih menetes , ia memegangi perutnya yang memar .

0o0

Tok Tok Tok .

"Masuk"

Eunhyuk dengan berhati-hati melangkah masuk . Dilihatnya seorang namja dengan asyiknya bermain game Starcraft yang sedari tadi membuat suara keributan sampai ruang tengah . Eunhyuk menyalakan lampu dan membuka gorden .

"Kyu, berhenti mainnya"

"Enggak ah, lagi seru nih "

Eunhyuk duduk disebelah Kyu . "Kau ini daritadi main game terus , nggak bosen apa?"

"Enggak tu, lebih bosen lagi kalo nggak ngapa-ngapain kayak Hyung sekarang" , Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya

'_Sabar..sabar..'_ , Eunhyuk mengelus dada _. 'Kalau bukan karna Hae dan Sungmin-hyung yang minta , aku udah hajar ni anak'_

"Berhenti dong , nggak kasian sama itu mata udah jelek makin jelek lagi soalnya buat main game terus"

"Enak aja ini mataku mau digimanain itu tetep bagus tau hyung!", bantah Kyu sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya . "Eh kok hyung ngomongnya udah kayak Minnie-hyung gitu sih ?"

Eunhyuk mengacak-acak rambut Kyu , "Ya emang Sungmin-hyung yang nyuruh aku buat mastiin kamu udah berhenti main game tau"

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut "Oh…", otomatis dia meletakkan stick PSP nya .

"Eh hyung…kok Donghae-hyung sama Minnie-hyung belum pulang ya?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya . "Mungkin mereka keasyikan belanja"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya berpikir keras . Tapi sesaat wajahnya berubah sedih . "Hyung, aneh nggak kalo aku bilang aku punya firasat nggak enak?"

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil . "Haha, memang nggak enak kenapa ? Kau udah kangen ya sama Sungmin-hyung? Dasar anak kecil.."

"Aniyo~ aku bukan anak kecil!" , Kyuhyun melempar Eunhyuk dengan bantal .

"Nggak tahu juga ,tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir aja…"

Eunhyuk yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang berubah melankolis ini sekali lagi mengacak rambutnya , maksudnya agar membuatnya tenang ."Sudah,sudah . Mereka mungkin sedang perjalanan pulang . Kau mau ikut aku kebawah atau tetap disini?"

"Ng..aku dikamar saja"

"Yasudah ..awas kau bermain game lagi ", Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya tanda mengancam

"Haha, iya hyung tenang saja tenang ." , Kyuhyun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir .

BLAM . Eunhyuk keluar dan menutup pintu kamar .

Kyuhyun yang mati gaya di kamarnya lalu memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu . "Main game lagi ah…"

0o0

Namja itu berusaha berdiri semampunya . Sakit sekarang pun sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi . "Aku..harus mengejar.."

Dengan tertatih-tatih Donghae mengejar para pria berjas hitam itu . Ia melihat Sungmin dimasukkan kedalam sebuah limusin hitam . "Tunggu!"

Sambil masih memegang perutnya yang memar dan lebam, Donghae berlari mengejar limusin hitam yang sudah berjalan cepat itu .

Matanya berkunang-kunang ._ 'Tahan,kau harus tahan Hae..' _. Hampir menutup , matanya hampir menutup . _'Si…al'_

BRUK

Rupanya Donghae tak dapat lagi berdiri . Badannya pun tak dapat lagi digerakkan lagi sesuka hatinya . Kesadarannya makin menghilang, dan pingsan…

"Gwenchanayo?"

Donghae perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Cahaya lampu perlahan masuk ke retina-nya .

"Gwenchanayo chingu?"

Donghae mendengar suara perempuan dan alunan musik klasik di telinganya . Ia berusaha mendudukkan diri .."Argh.."

"Chingu, kau terluka parah , sebaiknya jangan bergerak dulu"

Donghae mengucek-ucek matanya . "Siapa?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil . "Tadi saat aku keluar dari kafe ini kulihat kau sudah tiduran di tanah . Lalu kubawa kau ke kafe ini lagi"

Donghae melongo . Oh ternyata gadis ini sudah menolongnya . "Terimakasih banyak sudah menolongku.. Namamu?" , Donghae tersenyum .

"Seo Seulra, dan kau? " , gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan

Donghae membalas jabat tangannya . "Lee Donghae"

Gadis yang bernama Seulra itu beranjak dari tempatnya . Rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang , mata _eye-smile_ , poninya di ikat ke belakang , style atasan bolero dan kalung unik serta rok selutut .

'_Seperti gadis kaya raya'_ , tebak Donghae dalam hati .

"Donghae-ssi , aku harus cepat-cepat pergi , tadi Paman Soo Man meneleponku katanya dia membawa pulang hadiah . Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin pulang . Sudah yaa! Jaga dirimu baik-baik ! ", dengan riang-nya Seulra pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae .

'_Siapa lagi itu Paman Soo Man?'_, Donghae mengangkat bahunya . Toh bukan urusan dia .

'_Cih'_ , Ia menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang masih sakit . '_Sial ini sih sakit sekali'_

Donghae beranjak dari kafe itu juga . Sambil tertatih ia berjalan keluar . Ia mengeluarkan topi dan memasang kembali di kepalanya .

Aku harus kemana ? Mencari Sungmin-hyung atau..kembali ke Dorm ?

0o0

"Kangin !"

"Ya hyung ?"

"Berhenti mengirimiku sms tidak penting seperti itu !"

"Sms apa sih hyung aku nggak mengerti"

"Jangan pura-pura polos" , Yesung melempar Kangin dengan remote tv

Kangin menghindar dengan jurus mautnya (?)

"Woi! Hyungedeul jangan lempar-lemparan remote dong !" , Eunhyuk yang duduk diantara Kangin dan Yesung merasa terganggu karena acara nonton tv nya terganggu . Siwon yang duduk beralaskan bantal dibawah cuma geleng-geleng kepala .

"Yesung-hyung tuh yang mulai duluan" , Kangin membela diri

"Kau itu yang membuatku harus memukul kepalamu baru kau kembali ke normal" , Yesung menjitak kepala Kangin . "Liat nih inbox ku penuh dengan sms keramatmu itu !"

"Ah hyung ini berlebihan!", Kangin mencoba menghindar dari jitakkan Yesung lagi .

"EHEM"

Deheman seseorang membuat semua aktivitas di ruang tengah itu terhenti .

"Mesra sekali ya kalian" , matanya memancarkan kilatan iblis .

Yesung dan Kangin melongo .

"Berisik sekali , aku harap kalian bisa diam , karena kalian mengganggu member yang lain"

Eunhyuk dan Siwon saling bertatapan dan menelan ludah .

"Eh…Teukie-hyung.." , Kangin masih melongo

Yesung meringis .

Leeteuk tak menanggapi panggilan Kangin . Ia membawa seseorang di belakangnya , siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum. "Aku mau keluar dulu bersama Kibum , kalian jaga Dorm baik-baik ya" , pesan Leeteuk pada semua member yang ada di ruang tengah . Ia menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya keluar .

Tangan Kangin mengepal dan gemetar hebat , spontan ia mengambil hapenya .

"Eits! Jangan!", Yesung merebut hape Kangin dari tangannya

"Hyung!" , Kangin berusaha merebut kembali hapenya .

"Tidak bisa! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengirimiku sms aneh itu lagi!" , Yesung berlari ke kamarnya . Kangin mengejar .

Eunhyuk cengo . Itu hyung nya pada ngapain sih ? "Mereka sedang berkelakuan aneh ya Siwon .." , tak ada jawaban .

"Loh, Siwon ?", Eunhyuk menoleh kanan-kiri tapi namja itu sudah menghilang . "Kemana dia kok hilang tiba-tiba?"

0o0

"Tunggu hyung!"

Siwon berteriak dari depan pintu .

Leeteuk yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan wajahnya . Dia sebenarnya kaget tiba-tiba Siwon mengikuti dan memanggilnya dari belakang . "Ada apa Siwonnie?"

Siwon menhampiri Leeteuk dan Kibum . Ia mengambil alih tangan Kibum dari Leeteuk . "Teuki-hyung"

"Ya?" Leeteuk memasang wajah _'Kau ini kenapa Siwonnie?'_

Siwon menahan Kibum "Hari ini Kibum sudah ada janji jalan-jalan denganku"

Kibum terbelalak kaget , _'Se..sejak kapan?'_

Sebelum Kibum protes , Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya lagi "Hari ini dia akan jalan-jalan denganku hyung , jadi jangan bawa dia pergi"

Siwon mempererat genggamannya pada Kibum . Kibum sedari tadi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah , jantungnya berdetak kencang , '_Siwon-hyung memegang tanganku erat! Oh astaga , rasanya aku mau pingsan'_

Leeteuk menaikkan satu alisnya , "Aneh, padahal tadi kamu kan lagi santai nonton tv . Kenapa tiba-tiba punya janji dengan Kibum? Sepertinya aku yang punya janji duluan dengan dia , kau tidak boleh sembarangan merebutnya", Leeteuk menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sinis .

"Iya itu kan tadi..tapi sekarang.." , raut wajah Siwon memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang mencari-cari alasan lain, khawatir . "Kibum tidak boleh pergi"

DEG . Detak jantung Kibum makin tidak beraturan . "Hyung..kita…" , Kibum mendongak dan menatap wajah Siwon dan Leeteuk bergantian .

"Mppfh…." Leeteuk tertawa "Hahahaha , aku hanya bercanda ! Kalian lucu sekali" , Ia menepuk bahu Siwon . "Tentu saja kau boleh membawa Kibummie . Aku akan berjalan-jalan sendiri saja kalau begitu "

Siwon menatap kaget hyung-nya itu . "Benarkah hyung?"

"Iya , aku memang berniat berjalan-jalan sendiri .. Nah sudah ya..jaga Kibummie baik-baik" , Leeteuk melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka .

"Ah, anak-anakku ternyata semuanya sudah menjadi dewasa…." , Leeteuk menggumam sambil tersenyum menghirup udara segar sore ini . Ia melangkahkan kakinya , tidak tahu mau kemana yang pasti rasanya ia ingin menghilangkan semua penat yang ada di pikirannya selama ini .

Kibum dan Siwon terdiam menatap kepergian si leader .

"Teukie-hyung…'dapet'nya udah selesai ya?"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu .

"Ayo!" , Siwon menarik lengan Kibum

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Ke Dorm"

Kibum menepis tangan Siwon . "Loh tadi katanya mau jalan-jalan?"

"Siapa bilang kita akan berjalan-jalan di luar? Kita akan jalan-jalan di dorm.." , Siwon menarik tangan Kibum lagi .

"Aaaaa dasar Siwonnie-hyung!" , Kibum menggerutu sendiri . "Dasar aneh!" , Kibum mencak-mencak .

Siwon hanya tersenyum . Yang penting kan dia sudah bisa mendapatkan Kibum-nya kembali tanpa pertumpahan darah . Sungguh Tuhan memberkatimu wahai pastor Siwon . *Author dilempar sapu sama Siwon *

0o0

Eunhyuk yang ditinggal sendiri di ruang TV cuma duduk-duduk manyun . Siwon yang tadinya menghilang sudah kembali tapi dia malah masuk ke kamar sama Kibummie . Aneh ya ? Kok Kibummie sama Siwon , terus Teukie-hyung kemana ?

'_Mana Donghae sama Sungmin-hyung belum pulang.. Mereka kemana sih..'_

'_Ah masa bodoh deh . Lanjut nonton tv aja.'_

BLAM!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar .. Eunhyuk yang kaget segera menuju ke arah suara .

"HAE!"

Seorang namja ambruk di depan pintu .

"Hae! Kau kenapa …kau ?" , Eunhyuk panik langsung menopang tubuh Donghae . "Hae?" , ia mengguncang tubuh Donghae

Donghae dengan lemas membuka mulutnya . "Hyukkie…"

Wajah Eunhyuk memucat , "Hae..kau kenapa ? Kau dipukul siapa ? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" , suara Eunhyuk bergetar . Ia hampir menangis .

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk yang masih tidak mengerti langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae . "Chagi..kau kenapa?" , Eunhyuk melembutkan nada suaranya

"Aku gagal…", Donghae berkata lirih ..

"Apa hae?" , Eunhyuk tidak begitu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Donghae .

"AKU GAGAL MELINDUNGINYA!" Donghae meneteskan air matanya . Eunhyuk kaget kekasihnya itu menangis ? Memang apa saja yang terjadi ?

Eunhyuk mengelus lembut rambut Donghae ."Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Gagal melindungi siapa ?"

"Aku gagal melindungi Sungmin-hyung ! Aku… Aku ini tidak berguna ! Aku benar-benar bodoh ! Aku… " , suara Donghae sampai serak . "Aku bodoh aku bodoh!"

Eunhyuk mempererat pelukannya . "Ssst..tenang Hae tenang , sudah tenang "

"Aku harus bagaimana ? Aku harus bagaimana aku benar-benar tidak berguna!"

Eunhyuk menatap sedih kekasihnya . Sebenarnya dia belum begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi . Tapi untuk sekarang, dia hanya berpikir untuk membuat kekasihnya itu tenang .

Eunhyuk mengelus rambut Donghae lagi . "Tenanglah tenang.. Kau harus tenang . Aku ada disini, aku akan membantumu.. Ceritakan semua yang terjadi.."

Eunhyuk memapah Donghae ke sofa , dan mengobati luka-lukanya sambil mendengarkan cerita Donghae , sudah dua kali Eunhyuk hampir jantungan gara-gara cerita Donghae itu. Sama seperti Donghae, dipikiran Eunhyuk berkecamuk begitu macam _statement_ , dan berbagai macam perasaaan marah ,kesal,sedih,kecewa, semua bercampur jadi satu . Sungguh rasanya Eunhyuk ingin membantu menyelamatkan Sungmin sekarang juga.

"Kau tidak boleh membantuku … Ini akan kuselesaikan sendiri.." , ujar Donghae dengan tatapan kosong . Seperti mengetahui apa isi pikiran Eunhyuk .

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Kau tidak tahu kau sendirian saja sudah babak belur seperti ini! Apa kau gila ? "

Donghae terdiam . Benar juga, tadi saja dia sudah babak belur menghadapi pria berjas hitam itu sendirian . Tapi ia tidak akan mungkin memasukkan Eunhyuk ke dalam masalah ini . Dia tidak akan menjerumuskan Eunhyuk , apapun yang terjadi .

"Kau tahu Hae ? Kyuhyun harus tahu semua tentang ini" , ucap Eunhyuk sambil membereskan semua kotak obat

Donghae berpikir dan mengingat-ingat . "Apa harus aku memberitahu dia?" , ingatannya mulai kembali saat Sungmin memberi pesan padanya . _(flashback)_ _'"Hae..tolong katakan pada Kyu ..aku…", "Aku….akan baik-baik saja.."_

"Sial!" , Donghae memukulkan tangannya ke meja . Pikirannya sedang kacau sekali kali ini

Sesekali Donghae menarik nafas , mengumpulkan oksigen lebih banyak agar otaknya menjadi lebih normal ."Ya..Kyu pasti lebih tahu tentang semua ini daripada kita .."

Api dimata Donghae nyala dengan tajam "Hyukkie , kau tolong beritahu Kyu tentang hal ini"

Eunhyuk mengangguk . "Lalu kau..?"

"Aku akan mencari dan membawa pulang Sungmin-hyung"

"Hae ! kau gila !"

"Aku serius .. Tadi aku sudah mengingat plat nomor mobil yang membawa pergi Sungmin-hyung . Lebih mudah untukku untuk mencarinya" , Donghae mengambil plester dan peralatan obat lainnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya .

"Hae aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi", Eunhyuk menahan tangan Donghae .

"Percaya padaku.." , Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk . "Kau percaya kan?"

Eunhyuk menatap Hae cemas dan ragu . Di saat seperti inilah rasanya Eunhyuk tidak ingin Donghae pergi . Takut, ia takut sesuatu terjadi lebih dari ini.

"Iya..aku percaya padamu", tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum . "Hati-hati."

Donghae tersenyum kembali . "Oh iya , jangan biarkan Kyu keluar , biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya"

"Kenapa?"

Donghae menggeleng , "Aku juga tidak tahu ..hanya saja…tatapan Sungmin-hyung waktu itu …. memberi pesan seperti itu.."

Eunhyuk melongo takjub . "Kau yakin ?"

Donghae mengangguk , "Ya, setidaknya ..aku yakin , Sungmin-hyung khawatir kalau Kyu sampai keluar, dia sendiri yang akan terkena masalah besar"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju . "Baiklah kalau begitu .. aku akan menahan Kyu sampai kalian pulang. Kalian harus pulang ya.." , Ia menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya

"Pasti ..kau bilang kau percaya padaku ..", Donghae tersenyum dan beranjak keluar dari pintu .

Kali ini dia harus mencari Sungmin sampai ketemu dan mencari semua sebenarnya apa yang terjadi . Ia butuh kejelasan . Ia bukanlah Pria yang suka menunda-nunda , dan ia bukan pria yang menunggu jawaban . Ia lebih suka mencari jawaban itu sendiri ,hingga jelas .

Dan sekarang , dia hanya bisa berdoa . Semoga keberuntungan berpihak padanya .

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Teteteretetereeeet !<p>

OHOHOHO . Ceritanya malah jadi cerita action , nyahaha . Aduh Stella ini kalo jadi author emang genre nya suka lari-lari kesana kemari -_-

Rasa-rasanya , ini yang jadi pemeran utama jadi Donghae dan Sungmin yak ? XD hidup HaeMin ! *ditampar KyuHyuk* ..dan..Donghae jadi melankolis (?)

Ayo Readers , doakan abang Donghae makin kuat biar bisa menyelamatkan Uminnie dengan sukses \:D/

Oh iya , buat OC kali ini , Seo Seulra itu nama korea-nya author loh . HEHEHEHE XD *ketawa setan * , lumayan bisa nampang :)

TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH REVIEW DENGAN SETIANYA .

Kalian semua sungguh baik :) kalian penyemangatku buat ngelanjutin fic ini huwaaaa :'')

**REVIEW** lagi yaaaa

**GOMAWOYOOO~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My, Your Partner (chapter 5)**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk , Donghae, Sungmin , OC**

**Pairing(s) : EunKyu , KyuMin**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE. Don't like don't read! Typo , OOC**

**Genre : Angst, Drama , Romance**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY FIC , ALL GOES TO SMENT (Dan Tuhan YME pastinya)**

* * *

><p>Annyeong! Stella akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama kembali lagi<p>

Maaf, update nya lama banget yah ? Maklum, dua minggu ini full UTS sama ujian-ujian lainnya . Sekarang disempetin lanjut :)

Makasih banget yang udah review :3

Langsung lanjut baca aja ya!

**Happy reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR POV-<strong>

Ditendangnya batu kerikil yang ada di depannya berkali-kali . Dinginnya udara luar membuat ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket-nya . Matanya menatap tajam setiap orang di sekitarnya , untung saja kebanyakan dari mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memandang mereka satu-persatu seperti pembunuh .

Para Gadis yang lewat beberapa terlihat berbisik-bisik dengan temannya , mempergunjingkan namja berpakaian rapat itu . Salah satu mereka ada yang lompat-lompat kegirangan sambil menarik-narik baju temannya.

"Ck" , Donghae tersenyum sinis melihat para gadis itu sedang memperhatikan dirinya . Mungkin mereka menebak-nebak , aku ini benar Lee Donghae Super Junior atau bukan . Terserah mereka sajalah mau sadar atau tidak . Yang pasti sekarang aku harus mencari keberadaan Sungmin-hyung .

Berjalan dan terus berjalan , Donghae mulai kehilangan akal _. 'Aku harus cari kemana?'_ , ditendangnya keras batu terakhir yg ada di depannya . Kali ini batu-nya lumayan besar .

DUAG!

Donghae melotot kaget . Batu yang tadi ditendangnya ternyata mengenai sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam yang baru saja hendak keluar dari tempat parkir sebuah butik. _'Aduh, sial!'_

Donghae meringis , semoga si pemilik tidak menyadari hal itu , itu kan mobil mahal ,_limited edition_ .

Mobil _sport_ hitam tadi berhenti . Seseorang membuka jendela depan.

OPS . Donghae dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok pertokoan . Orang yang di dalam mobil tengak-tengok keluar . Donghae melirik sedikit ke arah mobil , berhati-hati supaya badannya tidak terlihat . _'Mampus aku kalau harus ganti rugi' _

Kekhawatiran Donghae hilang bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang ternganga, pupil matanya pun melebar . Hampir ia tidak percaya . _'Astaga…'_ , Jantungnya berdegup kencang . _'Itu kan…komplotan pria berjas hitam yang menculik Sungmin-hyung!'_ , Donghae menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di kemudi mobil itu adalah pria berjas hitam yang tadi sempat membuatnya babak belur .

BRUUUM . Mobil sport hitam tadi mulai melaju lagi melewati jalan raya .

"Tunggu!" , Donghae berlari ke pinggir jalan raya . Menyetop paksa taksi yang lewat disitu . "Pak ikuti mobil sport hitam itu ya ! Cepetan ! Yang ngebut!"

"Tapi tuan…" , supir taksi itu masih kaget dengan kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba dan seenaknya main suruh aja.

"Sudah cepat saja pak !"

Supir taksi menghela nafas dan akhirnya menginjak gas kencang .

Wajah Donghae terlihat tegang dan cemas . _'Semoga kali ini aku tidak akan kehilangan jejaknya'_

0o0o0o

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Hyung…"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara . Maknae Super junior sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya . Piyama-nya yang kedodoran dan rambutnya yang berantakan membuatnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil .

"Kau terbangun ?" , aku tersenyum , lucu juga anak ini .

"Hyung , kau berisik sekali daritadi mondar-mandir nggak jelas . Nggak bisa duduk diem atau tidur aja apa? "

Baiklah aku tarik kata-kataku , dia tidak lucu jika sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Memangnya kalau kau main starcraft terus-terusan aku nggak keganggu?" , aku hampir naik pitam . Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat masalah Sungmin-hyung dan Hae.

Aku terdiam sejenak memandangnya . _'Apa aku harus memberitahunya sekarang?'_

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahku , matanya masih saja sipit gara-gara nyawanya belum seratus persen terkumpul . Aku hendak membuka mulutku tapi si maknae ini lebih peka ternyata .

"Kok Minnie-hyung sama Donghae-hyung belum pulang juga?"

Bibirku terkatup lagi , jantungku berdegup kencang . Aku harus mulai darimana? Ah, bagaimana keadaan Hae sekarang ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ? Apa dia sudah menemukan Sungmin-hyung? Apa aku hanya boleh berdiam diri disini saja?

"Hyung ?"

Kyuhyun harus tahu hal ini . Tapi aku harus mulai darimana ? Apa benar jika aku ceritakan ini semua akan menjadi lebih baik ?

"Hyung?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku , otakku berpikir sangat-sangat keras.

"Woi Hyung wooooiiii Eunhyuk-hyuuuung!" , Kyuhyun memukul-mukul panci dari dapur.

"E-eh iya ?" , aku terkejap . Darimana anak itu bisa dapet panci ?

"Kok malah bengong sih ? Nyebelin banget , orang ditanyain juga.." , Kyuhyun melempar bantal ke arah ku . Biasanya sih aku langsung membalas perlakuan maknae kurang ajar ini , tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar lagi nggak _mood_ .

Aku menghela nafas panjaaaang …. "Kyu, cobalah kesini sebentar"

Kyu tadinya tidak mau dan cuma cemberut memonyongkan bibirnya , tapi dia langsung menuruti ajakanku setelah melihat wajahku yang sedih berlebihan .

"Hyung nggak marah karna kulempar bantal kan ? ", ucap Kyu takut-takut.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis . Aku membelai rambutnya . "Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Sungmin-hyung ?"

"Sudah hyung , aku sudah sms tapi tidak dibalas , ditelpon tidak diangkat. Aku khawatir" , Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP dari saku celananya . "Kalo mereka masih lama, aku tunggu sambil main aja ya hyung"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku ,sekali lagi , tapi…aku harus mengatakannya, sekarang . "Kyu, aku mau tanya.."

"Hn...?" , Kyu menanggapi sambil masih tetap fokus pada PSP nya.

"Kau dan Sungmin-hyung pernah punya masalah tidak ?"

Kyuhyun menatapku heran , tadinya dia mau melawanku lagi , tapi aku memberinya tatapan _please-jawab-saja-atau-PSP-mu-aku-blender_ . "Ng..tidak hyung, memang kenapa?"

Aku mengangguk kecil , "Kalau dulu ? Pernah ada masalah tidak ?"

"Sepertinya tak ada juga hyung, memang kenapa sih?" , tanya Kyuhyun mulai penasaran.

Aku memutar otakku , "Kalau dengan orang lain?"

"Maksudnya hyung?"

"Maksudnya,mungkin kalian memang dari dulu nggak pernah ada masalah satu sama lain . Tapi kalau dengan orang lain ?"

Aku tidak menyangka wajah Kyu menegang setelah aku bertanya seperti itu .

_'Apa ini langsung kena?' , _tebakku

Wajah putihnya makin putih ..pucat . Matanya membesar , mulutnya terkatup rapat . Aku kaget dengan respon Kyu ini .

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab , aku makin khawatir , jangan-jangan benar ini ada apa-apa .

Kyu menoleh ke arahku , "A-ah iya hyung, tidak apa-apa lupakan saja" , Kyu tertawa salah tingkah .

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" , aku merebut PSP dari tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja hyung, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" , Ia merebut PSPnya lagi dariku . Ia lega mainan kesayangannya itu ada di tangannya lagi . Tapi soal menyembunyikan perasaan, aku tahu , Maknae yang satu ini sangat tidak pintar . Walaupun Ia mencoba fokus pada PSP nya , tapi raut wajah Kyuhyun sangat terlihat bertolak belakang dari biasanya . Tegang, takut,pucat .

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku menekan-nekan tombol di PSP ku ini . Tapi sekarang pikiranku benar-benar sedang tidak jernih , aku saja tidak tahu game apa yang sedang kumainkan ini .

Kenapa Eunhyuk-hyung bertanya seperti itu ? Ada apa sih ? Masalah dengan orang lain ?

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri .

Rasanya ada batu yang menghantam kepalaku , berat sekali . Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat masalah itu lagi . Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa Eunhyuk hyung malah bertanya seperti itu ?

"Kyu…?", kudengar Eunhyuk hyung memanggilku sekali lagi , tapi aku tetap tidak bergeming . Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang seperti ini .

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar . Mencoba menenangkan diri.

_**Flashback-**_

"_Cho Kyuhyun.."_

"_Kyu!"_

"_Kau bajingan Cho Kyuhyun!"_

"_Pergi dari kehidupanku!"_

"_Jangan sakiti Sungmin-hyung!"_

"_Nona, maafkan kami.."_

"_Aku tak akan tinggal diam !"_

"_Kyu, jangan takut, aku disampingmu"_

"_Aku tidak akan terima !"_

_ZLAAP_

_**Flashback end-**_

"Kyu ?"

Suara Eunhyuk-hyung menyadarakan lamunanku . Aku tidak sadar , ternyata keringat menetes deras di dahiku , wajahku sudah pucat pasi.

Apa… Kenapa bayangan itu muncul lagi ?

Eunhyuk-hyung menatapku heran dan cemas . Aku tersenyum kecil , "Ya hyung?"

**0o0**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku mendekatkan diri ke arahnya . "Kyu..kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" , dengan paksa aku merebut PSP nya lagi.

"Aku kan sudah menjawab hyung ! Tidak ada apa-apa !" , Kyu sedikit membentak . Kesal , dia mencoba merebut mainannya itu lagi . Tapi aku menyembunyikkan tanganku . "Wajahmu pucat sekali Kyu"

"Hyung, kumohon sekali ini saja , untuk soal ini , jangan paksa aku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"Kau harus jawab Kyu"

"Aku tidak mau !"

"Kau harus menceritakan padaku Kyu"

"Tidak!"

"Kyu!"

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan padamu tentang masalahku dua tahun yang lalu !"

Kyuhyun mematung . Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah . "Dua tahun yang lalu…masalah apa?"

Tangan Kyu makin lemas ..PSP nya pun lepas dari genggaman . Ia tidak sadar apa yang telah dia ucapkan . "A-aku..ti..dak.."

Kutatap mata Kyu lekat-lekat . "Kyu…aku tahu kau ada masalah…" , aku letakkan tanganku di pipinya . "Kau harus tenang , dan kumohon kau mau bercerita padaku ,ya?"

"A-aku…untuk apa aku bercerita pada hyung?"

Aku menatapnya sendu , dan mungkin sekarang Kyu bisa melihat ada kecemasan dalam mataku .

"Hyung kenapa?"

Aku diam saja . Aku akan menunggu sampai dia bercerita padaku .

"Hyung kenapa menatapku begitu ? Hyung katakan padaku ada apa?"

Bibirku mulai bergetar . Kenapa aku malah mau menangis begini? Mencemaskan Hae? Sungmin-hyung ? Atau malah mencemaskan maknae satu ini?

"Eunhyuk-hyung ! Jawab dong jangan diam!" , bibir Kyu juga mulai bergetar "Hyung! Kenapa Minnie hyung belum datang ? Hyung cepat jawab aku! Kenapa dia tidak pulang ? Hyung! Apa dia beli permen dulu ? Apa dia beli boneka kelinci pink dulu ? Apa dia…"

Air mataku menggenang di pelupuk mata . Suaraku bergetar . "Kyu…"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung! Hyung jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan bilang Minnie hyung sekarang….", suaranya tercekat .

Ia menoleh ke arahku, tepat di depan wajahku, "Hyung..kenapa kau daritadi menanyakan masa laluku ?" , tanya Kyu mulai curiga dan mengerti sesuatu

Aku menelan ludah , "Aku hanya..ingin..bertanya saja.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku KENAPA SAMPAI SEKARANG MINNIE-HYUNG BELUM PULANG?"

Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan kecemasanku . "Itu..karena hanya kau yang tahu Kyu kenapa.."

BRAK!

Kyuhyun membanting PSP nya . Ia menarik kerah kemejaku . "Hyung…jangan bercanda denganku ! KATAKAN DIMANA MINNIE-HYUNG SEKARANG !" , suara Kyu bergetar hebat . Nafasnya berat .

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA PADAMU , DIMANA SUNGMIN-HYUNG BERADA ! Karena kau dan masalah di masa lalumu itu yang memberitahumu !" , Aku kehabisan nafas , air mataku menetes sudah .

"Benar kan Cho Kyuhyun ?", aku meninggikan nada suaraku sekali lagi .

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas, ia melepaskan kerah kemejaku . Matanya berkaca-kaca.. "Hyung..jangan bilang kalau…."

Aku menghirup nafas sebentar . Mengatur jatuhnya air mataku . Dan aku mengangguk pelan . "Sudah kuduga kau akan tahu sendiri Kyu…karena aku yakin sebenarnya ini ada hubungannya denganmu.."

Nafas Kyu main tidak teratur , sekali lagi dia mendorongku , matanya menatapku tajam . "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku daritadi hyung ?" , tampak jelas kekhawatiran yang amat sangat tersirat di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku tau harus berbuat apa ?" , aku membela diri

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi .."Ini tidak mungkin…ini…." , ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri .

Ia sesekali menoleh ke arahku , cemas . Tiba-tiba ia mengambil jaket yang ada di pinggir sofa , lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar .

"Cho Kyuhyun!" , aku menarik tangan maknae . "Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Kau bercanda hyung ? Sekarang..sekarang Sungmin-hyung sedang dalam bahaya dan aku harus diam saja ?" , Ia menepis tanganku

"Apa dengan kau kesana semua akan lebih baik ?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Aku akan menyelamatkannya bagaimanapun caranya !"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi"

"Atas dasar apa hyung melarangku pergi ?"

"Hae berkata..kau tidak boleh kemana-mana"

"Donghae-hyung? Dia sekarang dimana ?" , Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Donghae tidak terlihat . "Jangan-jangan..."

Aku menggeleng , "Tidak Kyu, dia selamat. Sekarang dia sedang mencari Sungmin-hyung" , mulutku tertahan saat menceritakan tentang Hae, oh Tuhan , aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya .

"Lihat ? Apa kau gila menyuruhku tetap berada disini hyung ? Membiarkan Donghae-hyung sendirian dan tidak menolong Minnie-hyung ?"

Aku menggeleng mantap . "Aku tidak gila Kyu , dan aku harap kau tetap disini dan menceritakan semuanya dulu"

Kyu hanya menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya . Aku mengejarnya.

"Bodoh! Kau mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan aku hyung! Aku harus menolong Minnie-hyung!" , Kyu memberontak , menepis tanganku.

Aku menahannya , sekali lagi .

"AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN MINNIE-HYUNG ! DIA SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA !", Kyu menggertakan giginya , aku tidak menyangka, tapi seorang evil maknae ini akhirnya menangis . "Wanita itu..aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu pada Minnie-hyung..wanita itu…"

Aku memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang , mencoba menenangkannya sekaligus mencegah dia untuk pergi . "Percaya pada Hae..dia pasti akan membawa Sungmin-hyung pulang…" , Aku yang sedari tadi sudah menangis makin bergetarlah suaraku.

"TAPI AKU BENAR-BENAR HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA HYUNG! AKU TIDAK MAU MINNIE-HYUNG TERLUKA ! AKU TIDAK INGIN INI TERJADI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA!" , Kyuhyun menjerit keras , air matanya membasahi pipi putihnya . Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kyuhyun .

"Sudah! Sudah! Tenang…hiks..aku..mengerti perasaanmu Kyu…" , bicaraku tersendat-sendat karena sekarang tangisku pun makin menjadi-jadi

"AAARGH!" , Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya frustasi , deru tangisnya memekak di telingaku .

Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai sedang berada dalam bahaya di luar sana tapi kau tidak bisa pergi untuk menyelamatkannya ? Aku tahu aku seperti penjahat , tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang , menenangkan Kyuhyun . Dan..mempercayai Donghae sepenuhnya .

Kupererat pelukanku ,sangat erat , agar Dongsaeng-ku ini tahu . Bahwa dia sekarang tidak sendiri .

Ia masih terisak , begitu juga aku .

"Hyung..aku..harus menyelamatkannya, aku harus pergi sendiri…" , ucapnya tanpa menatapku

Aku menggeleng. Walaupun Kyu tidak melihatku saat ini ,tapi sepertinya dia tahu apa jawabanku .

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang wanita itu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Minnie-hyung ? Bagaimana…" , ia tertunduk lemas

"Daritadi kau berbicara _'wanita itu'_ terus.. Sebenarnya..dia...siapa Kyu?"

Kyu menatapku dengan matanya yang merah dan sembap . "Dia itu…"

0o0o0o0

**Author POV-**

Jalanan makin sepi , taksi berwarna kuning itu mulai meninggalkan jalan raya mengikuti mobil _sport_ hitam yang berada di jarak 50 meter di depan . Donghae memang menyuruh supir taksi untuk jangan terlalu dekat dengan mobil _sport_ hitam itu , agar tidak ketahuan.

Mobil membelok ke arah sebuah Perumahan besar .

'_Ini…perumahan elit?'_ , Donghae melongo melihat di kanan-kirinya adalah perumahan elit kelas atas .

"Baru pertama kali kesini tuan?" , tanya supir taksi itu tiba-tiba.

"E-eh iya …" , Donghae tersenyum gagu.

"Saya juga baru pertama kali kok" . Gubrak!

'_Siapa yang nanyak'_ , gerutu Donghae dalam hati .

Mobil _sport_ hitam itu masuk ke halaman rumah paling besar dan luas . Terdapat taman dengan rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang langka . Rumah nya pun terdapat dua bagian , Bagian utama , dan bagian sekunder .

"Eits pak berhenti disini!" , Donghae memerintah taksi untuk berhenti tiba-tiba , di jalan tikungan agak jauh dari rumah paling besar itu.

"Disini saja, saya yang akan berjalan kesana,supaya nggak ketahuan" , Donghae bersiap-siap untuk keluar, ia melepas topi, dan syal juga kacamata hitam yang tadi dipakainya .

"Tuan, bayarannya?"

JGLER .

_'Astaga, Lee Donghae kau pabbo . Kau kan tidak membawa uang sedikitpun'_ , kutuk Donghae pada dirinya sendiri . "Ng..saya…"

_'Aduh, aku harus bagaimana?'_ , Donghae merogoh-rogoh sakunya , tapi benar-benar kosong dan kering

"Ng..anu tuan…"

"Ah tunggu sebentar.. saya…."

"Tuan ini, Lee Donghae Super Junior ya?"

Donghae yang tadi sibuk merogoh-rogoh saku langsung berhenti dan mendongakkan kepalanya . "Eh..iya..memang ada apa?"

"Wah ternyata benar! Saya beruntung sekali !" , supir taksi itu menjabat tangan Donghae senang . "Anak saya penggemar berat anda , Donghae-sshi!"

Donghae kaget dan hanya bisa melongo , ia tertawa gagu "Eh-oh..iya benarkah?"

Supir taksi itu mengangguk mantap , "Donghae-sshi, saya ada permintaan . Anda tidak usah membayar taksi saya , yang penting anda mau memberikan tanda tangan anda ya ? Anak saya mati-matian ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan anda" , ucap Supir taksi itu panjang lebar sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Hah? Benarkah? Tidak usah bayar ? Baiklah sini mana cepat Pak , sebelum saya kehilangan jejak mereka !" , Donghae buru-buru ambil spidol dari yang diberikan bapak supir taksi itu tadi , dan tanda tangan sekenanya di kertas yang ada di _dashboard_ taksi itu.

"Sudah ya pak! Terimakasih banyak!"

"Eh tunggu dulu Donghae-sshi!"

Donghae menoleh .

"Ini, kartu nama saya kalau-kalau anda sepertinya butuh bantuan. Nama saya Kim Hodo . Baiklah, saya pergi dulu ya Donghae-sshi , terimakasih untuk tanda tangannya" , Supir Taksi itu pun menyalakan mesin dan melaju pergi dari komplek perumahan.

Donghae tersenyum . "Terimakasih kembali Hodo-sshi!" , Ia melambaikan kartu nama yang diberikan tadi .

Lalu ia buru-buru masuk menyelinap rumah misterius itu . Pagar-nya memang tinggi , tapi jangan sebut dia Lee Donghae_ 'si pelari paling cepat'_ di Super junior jika memanjat seperti itu saja ia tidak bisa .

HAP. Donghae sudah masuk ke halaman sekarang . Ia mengendap-endap , berdoa supaya tidak ada kamera pengintai atau semacamnya .

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri , mengamati setiap sudut halaman rumah yang sangat luas itu . Di depan , ada dua mobil , satu limusin yang membawa Sungmin pergi dan satu lagi mobil _sport_ hitam yang tadi dibuntuti Donghae.

'_Aku yakin sekali Sungmin-hyung pasti ada disini..'_ , Ia bersembunyi di semak-semak . Dari kejauhan ia melihat sekelompok pria ber-jas hitam itu menggendong Sungmin dan masuk ke dalam gudang di sebelah garasi mobil .

'_Akh! Itu dia Sungmin-hyung!'_ , Donghae benar-benar merasa lega sekarang dia telah menemukan hyung-nya itu. _'Kalau begitu sekarang..tinggal membawanya pulang'_

Dengan mantap Donghae melangkah maju keluar dari semak , kali ini dia pasti akan membawa Sungmin pulang . Ia mencari jalan agar bisa menuju ke gudang .

_'Ah itu dia! lewat sana'_ , Donghae menemukan sebuah jalan kecil di samping rumah yang tembus ke gudang samping garasi .

Gelap dan sepi . Sekarang Donghae sudah ada di bagian belakang gudang tempat Sungmin disekap . Ia berusaha tidak bersuara ,karena sedikit saja ada suara, pasti akan menggema sampai ke dalam ruangan gudang itu .

Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu belakang yang terbuat dari seng . Beruntung lagi ada sedikit lubang si pintu itu , jadi dia bisa mengintip sedikit ke dalam .

**Donghae's POV**

Aku melihat Sungmin-hyung diikat dikursi. Sepertinya dia masih belum sadar, karena kepalanya masih tertunduk dan matanya terpejam .

Pria-pria berjas hitam itu berjalan mengelilingi Sungmin , sambil membawa…. KAYU ?

Aku menggertakan gigiku , menahan supaya emosi ini tidak keluar . Tanganku mengepal . _'Sialan mereka! Awas saja sampai mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Sungmin-hyung..'_

CKLEK . Terdengar ada yang membuka pintu depan gudang , sesaat aku kaget , tapi untung aku disini , di pintu belakang yang sepertinya sudah sangat jarang diurus .

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki masuk . Eh? Ini kan suara langkah.._high heels_? Aku buru-buru mengintip lagi ke dalam lubang . _'Duh..nggak keliatan. Siapa sih dia?'_

"Paman…tadinya aku bingung apa yang membuat paman menghubungiku tiba-tiba, katanya Paman membawa pulang hadiah.. Ternyata ini toh hadiahnya…"

Itu..suara perempuan ?

Aku memfokuskan mataku ,mencoba memperjelas pandanganku pada lubang yang sempit ini . Aku melihat seorang wanita mendekat ke arah Sungmin-hyung . Tapi tetap tidak jelas bentuk dan siapa wanita itu .

Perempuan itu memegang dagu Sungmin . "Hadiahnya bagus sekali Paman . Aku suka…" , ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil .

Tunggu..sepertinya suara ini..aku pernah dengar ..

"Mmm…kau memang sangat manis, Sungmin-sshi"

Iya…aku pernah dengar suara ini ..

Perempuan itu mengelus pipi Sungmin . "Tapi sayang aku benci padamu…" , Wanita itu menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan jari-jari lentiknya .

"Ngh…", Sungmin bergerak . Sepertinya ia mulai sadar . Ia membuka matanya perlahan . Saat mengerjapkan mata , Ia melihat sesosok perempuan muda dihadapannya , "Ng…k-kau…" , Sungmin berucap lemah

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis . "Baguslah kau sudah sadar.."

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya . Aku tidak salah, aku benar-benar pernah mendengar suara perempuan itu !

Sungmin menatap wanita itu datar . "Kau…."

Dia…dia….

"Seo Seulra"

0o0o0

**Author POV-**

"Seo Seulra"

Eunhyuk membenarkan tempat duduknya. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun , mendengarkannya bercerita . Matanya menatap serius maknae yang sedang bercerita itu .

"Seulra , dia adalah pacarku waktu SMA ….."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak , ia bingung ingin meneruskan ceritanya atau tidak .

"Teruskan Kyu…"

"Dulu dia selalu mengejarku selama satu tahun . Karena aku benar-benar muak dan tidak tega , akhirnya aku terima dia jadi pacarku …" , Kyu menggengam tangannya sendiri , erat . Ia sebenarnya sungguh tidak mau membuka masa lalunya kembali .

"Saat lulus SMA , aku memutuskannya . Memang, masa hubungan kita dibilang baik-baik saja hyung, seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya . Tapi entah kenapa… yah…Hyung tahu kan, waktu itu aku akan masuk Super Junior, jadi aku pikir aku tidak boleh mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita . Dan aku meninggalkannya…"

Eunhyuk mengangguk . Artinya mengerti .

"Lalu, saat di Super Junior , seperti yang hyung tahu .. Aku jatuh cinta pertama kali pada Minnie-hyung . Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya hyung . Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya ,bahkan dengan Seulra sekalipun . Lalu , dua tahun yang lalu..dia datang hyung, memintaku kembali , dan mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sungmin-hyung…"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok . Matanya menerawang ke atas , meminta jawaban atas semua ini . Tapi nihil , tidak ada apa-apa di atap sana . Ia menghela nafas . Bibirnya rasanya terkatup rapat untuk menceritakan ini semua. Air matanya menetes satu …. Dengan cepat ia mengusapnya . "Hyung…apa aku harus mengingat hal itu lagi ?"

-TBC—

* * *

><p>HUWAAAA Apa ini , kenapa fic nya jadi sedih,melankolis nan dramatis begini *lirik Genre* *oh iya Genre sudah berubah*<p>

ahahaha . Jalan cerita jadi begini, fic ini makin serius aja . Humor yang Stella selipin juga sedikit banget soalnya ya gimana...takut ngrusak cerita dong kalo banyak humor . Makanya Stella tahan-tahan juga , Sebenernya kalo lepas mah, biasanya masukin humor geje nggak penting gitu haha .

Maaf juga kalo kayaknya sedikit abal , kkk~

THANKYOU VERY MUCH yang udah review , kalian lah pelita hidupku :')

maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu

yang pasti makasih banget buat **Richan , Luce stellare of Hyuzura , Sam Ran Rinmales login , af13knight , Uyung-chan ,Nikwon , jongwoonieswife-sj , mickyming , Kim Ryesha , Sapphire Pearls , Minnie Chagiy4 , Pipit-SungminniELFishy , LittleLiappe , Shiori and Shiroi** !

oh iya buat yang nanyak dimana bisa dapetin nama korea ... hehe, Stella generate disini nih - http:/ rumandmonkey. com/ widgets/ toys/ namegen/ 10981

***(hapus spasinya)

dan semua readers tercinta ! terimakasih banyak sudah mau paling nggak baca :')

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa ~

Tapi author makin sibuk ini sudah masuk blok 6 dengan kuliah yang bejibun *doeng!*

**PLEASE REVIEW YA CHINGU~**

**GOMAWOYOOOO~**


End file.
